


Green Thunder

by Wishmaker1028



Series: Red Comet [2]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: All characters from Super Paper Mario, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishmaker1028/pseuds/Wishmaker1028
Summary: It has been two years since Mario and I found each other. We have a good friendship. But just as I think we might become brothers, we have a new obstacle to face: Count Bleck. Now to stop the destruction of all worlds, I must help Mario as the forth hero. But who in the world is Mr. L? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!





	1. Chapter 1

_Ahem! Today...I'll tell you the story of the lost book of prophecies. This prophetic book was a mysterious tome of stories of future events. Of course, many people craved this book, wishing to glimpse their futures. But no person, after obtaining this amazing book, ever found happiness. The reason? The book held frightful secrets not meant for people's eyes. That book came to be called the Dark Prognosticus and was sealed away. This...is the tale of that forgotten book's last owner. It is a tale of love..._

_..._

_"My sweet Mario... My sweet Luigi... Please come back to us..."_

Luigi woke up with a start as he rubbed his eyes, groaning. There was that voice again. It had been haunting him for the past two years, ever since he found... He looked over into the hall as he saw his friend, Mario, asleep and snoring in the bed. Luigi breathed a sigh of relief. He thought he was going to lose Mario again. _'But I should never lose him right,'_ Luigi thought, worried. Even though the friendship thing was working very strongly for the two lost brothers, they were (or at least they thought), getting closer to the brother title. Queen Peach was very supportive of the two, as was the entire kingdom. Luigi crashed on his bed, his mind flooded with thoughts. He wanted a brother. Mario had a brother. He worked for royalty. Mario worked for royalty.

While they were a lot alike, they had many differences between them. Luigi, while he was working for Peach, always had a fearful nature. Mario, however, had a brave nature. Speaking of Mario, the red clad hero started to wake. Luigi felt like a stalker as he watched Mario get up. It was strange to have someone else in this house besides him. He had this house thanks to Peach and for that he was grateful.

...

After having (and devouring) some blueberry pancakes, things were rather quiet between the two. They tried making small talk but it fell short. Eventually, the two of them decided to leave for the day. That's when they heard something.

"L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-LUIGI, HELP!"

Mario and Luigi looked down the road and saw a Toad running towards them, looking panicked and freaking out quite a bit. They both had that feeling that something was about to happen to break their boredom.

Mario asked the Toad, "What? What happened? Why are you so crazy?"

The Toad answered, "It's sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shocking. Mushroom Castle...RAIDED! Queen Peach...STOLEN!"

Luigi gasped, "What?! By who?!"

Mario stated, "Maybe by dad, er, Bowser."

Luigi let the mistake slide, mainly because it was the first in two years.

"Let's go check it out," Luigi told him.

Mario nodded as the two of them headed out to save Queen Peach.

Toad said, as they left, "Good luck Luigi and Mario..."

...

Meanwhile in the Koopa Kingdom, Bowser (the Koopa King) was plotting the next attack on Mushroom Kingdom so that he could capture Queen Peach. Ever since Mario had betrayed them, Bowser had been trying to figure out another way to save his kingdom. All of his minions were there: Koopas, Turtles, Kammy, and more.

Bowser stated, "Listen well my elite minion task force! It's time to initiate the plan to invade Mushroom Castle! Today is the day where I make Queen Peach SURENDER. And if that weren't awesome enough, I'll ALSO stomp her little mustache and backstabbing buddies!"

The crowd cheered, "YEAH! WHOA! Bowser, Bowser, WHOO! Your Rudeness!"

Bowser chuckled, "Bwah haha! _"We're under attack!"_ You jokers are the best!" That's when Bowser saw something and added, "Hey! Who are those hairy guys in the back? We SHAVE around here, minions!"

At that moment, Bowser jumped over them, parting the crowd. That's when he saw Mario and Luigi. He instantly got mad.

Bowser questioned, "Blergh! Mario? Luigi? How'd you get in here?"

Luigi explained, smirking a bit, "The front gate was open."

Bowser stomped his feet and groaned, "How many times have I told those idiots?! If you're last in, LOCK THE GATE!"

Mario got into fighting position and accused, "Quiet dad, er, Bowser! We know that you kidnapped Queen Peach!"

Bowser instantly looked confused as he replied, "Wait, what? We're only now about to launch our attack."

The two heroes instantly looked confused as Bowser did.

Mario was the first to believe Bowsee as he asked, "Wait, if Bowser didn't take Queen Peach...who did?"

"LUIGI! HELP!"

Hearing the voice of the queen; Mario, Luigi, and Bowser all looked around. In a flash of light, Queen Peach appeared to them and she looked like she was in a see-through cage of some sort. That's when a strange man appeared. He was wearing a white top hat, had a monocle on, a staff of some sort, and a long white cloak.

The mysterious person stated, "Bleck! You queen has been taken by Count Bleck!"

Luigi questioned, "Who?"

Count Bleck replied, "By me, Count Bleck! The chosen executor of the Dark Prognosticus...is Count Bleck. The fine fellow prophesied to come to this dimension...is also Count Bleck!"

Bowser commented, "I'll tell you who doesn't make a bit of sense...Count Bleck! Enough, release Queen Peach right now! I'm on a schedule over here!"

Count Bleck stated, "Count Bleck says NEVER! This queen is integral to fulfilling the prophecies... She will be brought to Castle Bleck and used to destroy all worlds...by Count Bleck!"

Luigi breathed, "Destroy ALL worlds?"

Mario jumped up and tried to jump on Count Bleck but was forced down by a magical force field. Mario looked confused as he thought, _'Why didn't that work?'_ Count Bleck opened his cloak as he cast a spell on Mario. In an instant, Mario was face down on the ground. Bowser's eyes were wide the minute he saw former son down on the ground like that.

Bowser whispered, "M - Mario?!"

Count Bleck stated, "This man deserves ridicule... Weaklings cannot face Count Bleck!"

Bowser shook his head to clear his thoughts about his former son and threated, "Hey, here's a thought: you calm down and free the queen...OR ELSE!"

Luigi joined the minions of Bowser as they all got into fighting stances. They were all ready to rumble...especially Bowser, wanting to play for keeps. But Count Bleck did not look worried.

Count Bleck commented, "Bleh heh heh heh. Your queen shall NOT be returned...by Count Bleck. In fact, Bowser, evil king of the Koopas...Count Bleck will take you too!"

With that, Count Bleck opened his cloak and it started to glow a bluish color. That's when a porthole opened and sucked in the minions. Bowser was eventually sucked in, losing his strong grip on the ground. Luigi eventually lost his footing and was sucked into the porthole. In an instant, Count Bleck was gone - taking Queen Peach with him.

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: As you can see, things are starting in the typical way. I don't want it all to be typical. I want some changes down the line. We will see those as we go along! For now guys, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually, Queen Peach eventually came to, with a large headache. What had just happened? She couldn't remember right away, it was still a bit of a blur. She remembered someone named Count Bleck taking her and then Luigi and Mario...

That's when a voice said, "Bleh heh heh heh... Oh, you're awake, Queen!"

The queen of Mushroom Kingdom slowly opened her eyes and she quickly wished she hadn't. There, she saw Count Bleck floating in front of her. Next to her was Bowser, dressed in a white tuxedo. Weirdly, he was smiling wide. Peach looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing a wedding dress. Her eyes widen in total horror. Peach thought, _'A wedding dress?! Why am I wearing a wedding dress?!'_ That's when she heard something.

"BOWSER!"

The evil Koopa king spun around and threw his arms up into the air, like he just won the lottery. The crowd was all of Bowser's minions, cheering for their leader. However, Peach was more confused than anything. Why would she agree to this?!

Peach asked, "Wh-what's going on here?!"

That's when a mysterious girl appeared. She had pink hair in a neat bun, yellow glasses over her eyes, wearing a light gray shirt, a black skirt, and black leggings.

The girl ignored Peach and commented, "Count! Yeah, um, 'K, so preparations are complete..."

Count Bleck smirked as he stated, "Mmm... Then it shall be begun...by Count Bleck!" As soon as he said that, some bells rung and he turned to Bowser. He questioned, "Bowser... Ferocious and fearsome, evil king of the Koopas... Do you take Peach to be your lawfully wedded wife 'til your games be over?"

Bowser chuckled then answered, "Bwah ha ha! Will I marry Peach? Are you kidding me? The answer's YES! I mean even though her kingdom slaughtered innocent people of mine and my wife, marrying her would save my kingdom."

Count Bleck turned to Peach and questioned, "Peach... Noble queen, pure of heart... Do you take Bowser to be your lawfully wedded husband 'til your games be over?"

Peach demanded, "Now, wait just a second! You will explain to me what is going on...RIGHT NOW!"

Count Bleck chuckled and explained, "Is it not obvious? This is your wedding, Queen!"

Peach was surprised as she questioned, "But...why in the WORLD am I marrying Bowser?! And why would I marry such a monster?!"

Bowser commented, "Hey, no need for name calling! And no gripes from THIS side of the altar, Bleck old boy! I don't get the details, but the count here has gone to a lot of trouble planning this! Just relax! We'll get married and save my kingdom!"

Peach hissed, "No! How could you forget your dead wife that fast?! And who picked this dress out! It's AWFUL! Take me back to my castle immediately!"

That's when the mysterious girl seemed to have put a spell on Peach, forcing her to the ground.

The girl stated, "Yeah, um, being rude to the esteemed count is sort of frowned on, 'K? So, yeah, Queen Peach, I'm gonna need you to answer the count now... Do you, Peach, take Bowser to be your lawfully wedded husband 'til your games be over?"

Peach fought against the spell and managed to answer no but the mysterious girl forced the spell to be a bit stronger.

Eventually; Peach groaned, "...I...I...do..."

With those words said, the ground started to shake and a strange object started to appear. Meanwhile, down in the crowd, Luigi finally came to. He had been there for a good while and was awakened by the ground shaking.

Luigi questioned, "What...? What's happening?" He looked off into the distance and mumbled, "Is that Queen Peach over there? And why is Bowser with her?!"

The green clad plumber wasted no time, being the bodyguard to the queen, as he raced over to the altar. While he was running through the crowd, the strange object that was appearing took the shape of a black and white heart.

Count Bleck chuckled as he commented, "BLEH HEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK! Yes, all precisely as written in the Dark Prognosticus! Already it is unleashed! The Chaos Heart!"

The mysterious girl replied, "Yeah, um, congratulations, Count."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Bowser, Count Bleck, and the mysterious girl turned to see Luigi standing on the step of the altar, holding an electric bow and arrow.

Count Bleck questioned, "And just who are you...asked Count Bleck."

Luigi answered, "Oh no, I don't give my name to scoundrels! You just stop your badness or I will punish you for hurting the queen!"

The mysterious girl started to say, "Yeah, I'm gonna need you to stop right this second, 'K? If you interrupt this now..."

Before the mysterious girl could finish her sentence, Luigi fired his arrow at Bowser, who managed to dodge. In the confusion, Luigi jumped up and hit the Chaos Heart as he landed on the other side, right next to Peach. That's when the Chaos Heart started to act really strangely.

Luigi started to say, "Now to rescue Peach and...huh?"

Luigi saw what was going on and before anyone could react, a bright light blinded them all and separated Peach, Bowser, and Luigi instantly. Count Bleck and the mysterious girl, Nastasia, were able to escape.

Nastasia asked, "Um, yeah, so are you alright, Count?"

Count Bleck answered, "Fools! Pointless acts like these will only earn you only pain...from Count Bleck! Very well. As the Chaos Heart is secured, this ragtag group now lacks use."

Nastasia pushed up her glasses and stated, "Um, so, yeah, Count... This means that you may turn to a new page of dark prophecies..."

Count Bleck open his cloak and chanted, "Open your mouth, darkness! Consume everything and destroy all worlds, as told in the prophecy! BLECK!"

With that, Count Bleck and Nastasia left in a flash of light - taking the Chaos Heart and the Dark Prognosticus along...

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: So not much as changed in this second chapter. A few things have but the major changes will come in future chapters. I am using my 'Pure Hearts Be True' story as reference for this one and making the changes I need. For now guys, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

"...Mario..."

The red clad plumber groaned as he slowly came to. Mario saw that he was in Koopa Kingdom, all alone. Mario thought, _'Where did everyone go? I hope they are all okay...'_ That's when Mario saw that there was one thing that was in the room: a rainbow colored butterfly. He never thought he would see anything so strange. But then again, he had been living in Koopa Kingdom for 18 years of his life.

The butterfly said, in a female voice, "Hello Mario. My name is Tippi. I am what is known as a Pixl... A sort of fairy... Mario... I came to find you..."

Mario looked confused as he asked, "Why? Are you an enemy?"

Tippi reassured, "I am no enemy... You met Count Bleck...and he captured a queen and evil king... Is this not so?"

Mario realized that Tippi was right and responded, "Yeah, that's exactly what happened... He took my friends and my dad, er, Bowser."

Tippi perked up at that as she mumbled, "Then that means Count Bleck is even now beginning to form the Void... We haven't much time... You must come with me... Yes, if your friends are to be saved, you must come..."

With that, Mario felt that there was a strange box around him. In an instant, Tippi and Mario was transported somewhere.

...

 

The next thing Mario knew, he was in a place that didn't look familiar to him at all. The stranger thing, there was a man standing there, waiting for them. He was wearing a blue cloak, had a long white beard, and a green orb. He came over to the two of them.

He commented, "Oh ho! Well, well, well... Back so soon, Tippi? And who might this be? Red shirt. Blue overalls... And a magnificent 'stache! Tippi, you truly outdone yourself..."

Tippi stated, "He matches the description of the hero in the Light Prognosticus perfectly... And his name is Mario..."

The wizard replied, "I welcome you, Mario! This is the town of Flipside. You have come far from the Mushroom Kingdom of your dimension... Of course, our fair Flipside is in no dimension at all! No! It is BETWEEN dimensions!"

Mario questioned, "Who are you, exactly?"

The wizard answered, "My name is Merlon. I am a descendant of the Ancients who created this town. I busy myself studying musty, ancient texts to forestall the end of all worlds!"

Mario looked confused as he stated, "Speaking of that...how is Count Bleck gonna do that? I mean, how do you destroy all worlds? My father, er, Bowser never did anything like that... At least I don't think so..."

Merlon looked troubled by this and replied, "So Tippi has not told you yet... Well then, the answer hangs above you." Mario looked up like Merlon instructed and saw something in the sky. Something that looked like a dark porthole. It looked horribly strong. He added, "Do you see the gathering darkness in the sky? It is a hole in the very dimensional fabric of space! Such a strange phenomenon... Is it near or far? None know. It may appear small now, but it will only grow."

Mario breathed, "Holy cow... Dad is SO in trouble..."

Tippi questioned, "Wait, so Bowser is your father?"

Mario answered, "Well, he took me in but after I found he was lying to me about my..." He hesitated for a moment. What was Luigi to him? The way he was scared and worried about him suggested that they were becoming the brothers that Luigi wanted them to be. Mario wasn't sure if he was ready for that yet. He couldn't even accept the fact that he was no longer Bowser's son. He finally added, "Friend, Luigi, I left."

Merlon stated, "Well, in the end, it will swallow all existence... All worlds, all dimensions... This void was created by our enemy, Count Bleck, who wields the Dark Prognosticus."

Tippi added, " _'A fair and lovely queen... A furious monster king... The union of these two will call forth the Chaos Heart, the consumer of worlds... And the Chaos Heart will ravage the sky, and so bring forth the Void.'_ "

Merlon stated, "Yes... The passage Tippi just quoted is from the Light Prognosticus of my ancestors. The book also says this: _"The Void will swallow all... Naught can stop it...unless the one protected by the dark power is destroyed. The hero with the power of eight Pure Hearts will rise to this task."_ So it is written."

Mario questioned, "A Pure Heart?"

Merlon nodded as he got out a heart shaped object that was red in color and explained, "This is one of the eight Pure Hearts. You are surely the hero spoken of in the pages of the Light Prognosticus. You are the only one who can defeat Count Bleck and save all worlds! Mario, take this and save all worlds from destruction!"

Mario looked at the heart with curiosity. Could he really be a hero? Granted, he and Luigi saved the queen from being killed two years ago. Mario wasn't sure that he could do this alone. Then again, they were talking about other heroes... _'Maybe I can give it a try,'_ Mario thought, as he took the Pure Heart. The red color of the heart glowed even more in the possession of the red hatted man as Mario took it and placed it into a Heart Pillar. After he did, a door appeared on Flipside Tower. As Mario headed back there, he looked around the town known as Flipside. There were people that lived there and there were buildings as well. Mario saw that it was nothing like Koopa or Mushroom Kingdom as he and Tippi went back to the tower.

Merlon commented, "Ah, the two of you return! Look, a door has appeared! This _"dimensional door"_ was made to lead the hero to another Pure Heart. Yes, somewhere beyond this door lies one of the seven other Pure Hearts... Tippi, you must use your power to help Mario find this Pure Heart and return here."

Tippi stated, "Of course."

After Merlon gave Mario an item to return easier to Flipside, he explained about a _"dimensional governor"_ , to learn the dimensional technique. Mario only nodded in agreement as he and Tippi went into what Mario referred to as Chapter 1. _'Hold guys,'_ he thought, _'I'm coming.'_

...

 

Meanwhile, at Castle Bleck, Nastasia was with the Count himself and two other lackeys: O'Chunks and Dimentio. O'Chunks was a strong opposing person as Dimentio looked like a jester. And from the looks of things, Count Bleck looked quite pleased.

Count Bleck chuckled and commented, "The Void has been ripped in the dimensional fabric! Yes, Count Bleck is pleased. All has gone as foretold in the Dark Prognosticus. Now it's just a matter of time until all worlds meet their demise! Bleck!"

O'Chunks stated, "Wow, that's just super, Count! Yeah, first you'll erase all these naughty worlds... And then you're going to build a perfect world without war and all that other icky stuff!"

Dimentio added, "Yes, yes, no one likes the icky stuff... Yes... A perfect world... Sounds magical... Ah ha ha. I can hardly stand the wait."

"Sorry I'm late!"

In an instant, another O'Chunks appeared and looked at the first O'Chunks.

The second O'Chunks commented, "What in blazin' bog rats...? How'd I beat meself 'ere?! What's goin' on?!"

The first O'Chunks stated, "Mimimimimimi! Oh, O'Chunks, you big silly! Didja oversleep or something?" That's when he turned into Count Bleck and added, "I guess it's kinda hard to be on time, though, when you've got muscles instead of brains!"

O'Chunks yelled, "'EY! Yeh can't fool me wit' that crazy shape-shiftin' hooliganry! It's Mimi innit?! Show a little respect fer the count! Yeh can't go a'borrowin' 'is face, lass!"

The real Count Bleck replied, "Bleh heh heh heh! How delightful, Mimi. Almost as dapper...as Count Bleck!"

The fake Count Bleck turned into Queen Peach and responded, "Aw, golly, thanks, Count! With you around, it's nothing but big smiles all the time! Hanging out with the count! That's MY idea of a perfect world!"

Dimentio joked, "And here I thought Mimi's ideal world was a gem-filled pool with hunky lifeguards..."

The fake Queen Peach turned into Bowser and before she could say anything more, Nastasia was informing Count Bleck about Mario. O'Chunks, waiting to help the count, asked to go after Mario. Count Bleck agreed as O'Chunks headed out to stop Mario. While he was gone, the minions went to their individual rooms in the castle.

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: As we can all see, Mario is very confused on where he even stands with Luigi or Bowser for that matter! Can our red hatted hero find his true calling: hero or villain? And what ever happened to his friends? Find out in the next chapter! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

_"...my sweet babies... Please...come home to your mother..."_

Mario looked up with a start as he and Tippi had just defeated Fracktail that was super powered by Dimentio, they continued through the first world. Mario then defeated O'Chunks afterwards.

"Mario?" Tippi asked, capturing his attention.

"Yeah?" Mario asked, looking at the rainbow pixl.

"You seem troubled," Tippi stated, rather than answer.

Mario sat on a rock as he looked down, his hat covering his eyes.

He finally admitted, "I am troubled."

Tippi fluttered to his shoulder and asked, "Anything I can help with?"

"I wish you could, Tippi," Mario admitted, sad. "I only wish you could."

...

 

Meanwhile, the big muscular man went back to Castle Bleck. And boy did he get a rude welcome home party...

Nastasia commented, "Yeah, so... I guess the hero went ahead and stomped you and sent you back here?"

O'Chunks looked at the count and said, "Yeh gotta forgive me, Count! I've failed yeh! I've never felt less chunky in me life!"

Bleck cackled as he stated, "So our hero is real... Yes... A force to be reckoned with..." He then turned to Nastasia and added, "Nastasia, the prophecy. Consult it and learn where the hero will go next... We will lay a devious trap for him and bring him to his very KNEES! BLECK!"

Nastasia pushed her glasses and replied, "Yeah, um, I already sent Mimi to a site picked for that purpose..."

Bleck responded, "This pleases Count Bleck. Excellent work, Nastasia. I have granted Mimi powers potent enough to ensure that she will obliterate this hero. Yes he will be helpless against her. I depart! Alert Count Bleck when this _"hero"_ is no more!"

After an evil chuckle, Count Bleck transported out of there, leaving O'Chunks and Nastasia alone.

Nastasia commented, "Yeah, I'll fire off a memo on that...but for now, we have another item on the agenda... O'Chunks, you got a sec? Yeah, so some minions in the Bowser organization are still resisting assimilation? So I'm heading out to squash the resistance...and while I'm gone, I want you to stay here. Yeah... You just sit tight and think about your recent job performance, 'K?"

With that, Nastasia left, leaving O'Chunks all alone.

He grumbled, "Aw... I... Gah, this really tweaks me chin hairs!"

...

**Peach's POV**

My head felt like it was going to explode. I seriously felt really bad about my recent nightmare. Bowser and I were forced to wed, Luigi tried to stop it, and there was no sign of Mario. Wait, why was I worried about a guy I only met two years ago? There was just something about him I liked... Anyways, thank goodness it was only a nightmare. However, when my eyes opened up, I expected to be home in my bed in the Mushroom Castle. Instead, I was in another castle that was filled with dark objects and looked rather creepy. Wait, where was I...?

I stood up and questioned aloud, "What? How did I end up napping here? Wait, didn't that nasty Count Bleck try to make me marry...BOWSER?!"

That's when I realized that I wasn't having a nightmare, it all happened. I felt awful. Mario was missing (why was I so worried about him), something happened to Luigi, and Bowser...well, in all honesty, after him almost killing me two years ago - I could really care less. Where was everyone? What happened to Luigi? Where were the minions? Where was my - I couldn't believe this - husband?

"Looks like you are the only one standing after the wedding party..."

I spun around and saw two turtle soldiers. Never in my life was I happy to see some of Bowser's minions. One of the turtles had a blue helmet and a hammer while the other had another at all.

The blue helmet turtle questioned, "So you finally woke up, huh, Queen?"

I nodded as I answered, "Oh you guys! Are you alright?"

The turtle stated, "Yeah but who knows what happened! That was one CRAZY wedding!"

I shuddered at that statement, I hated the fact that I was forced to marry... Wait, forced. I was forced to say _"I do"_. It wasn't from my heart! I wasn't married to Bowser! I never felt so relieved in my life. But that wasn't important right now. Right now, I had to get my bearings. They told me that they hadn't seen Luigi or Bowser. I got worried. Luigi was my best friend and my bodyguard. He was trying his hardest to save me the best way he could but failed... That's when the leader spoke up.

The blue helmet turtle commented, "Thing is most of us had been hypnotized by Count Bleck's assistant, Nastasia. It's not safe here so let's get out of here. Private Koopa will escort you, Queen. I'm gonna scout the area. No Koopa gets left behind. Hail Bowser!"

With that, he left as Private and I start to leave the area. We saw the captain getting hypnotized and with a heavy heart, Private and I kept moving...until we reached a dead end. We were about to turn around when all of the sudden...

"Oh, turn back? Yeah...no. Your friend there had it right. This is your dead end."

Private and I spun around instantly. We saw a bunch of Bowser's minions behind the assistant from the wedding, Nastasia. Private went in front of me, insisting that I go look for cover. I didn't want to leave Private behind but before I had a chance to react, Nastasia brainwashed poor Private! Nastasia commented that I was lucky to have survived the explosion at the wedding. But she was about to have me join them.

I cried out, more than ready for a fight, "Never!"

Nastasia threatened, "Yeah, that's great and all, but my hypno-powers kinda say otherwise. Just sit tight, 'K? 'Cause I gotta brainwash you real quick."

I braced myself but before anything happened, an outline appeared around me mysteriously. All of the sudden, I was transported out of there...and that was the last thing I remember...

_..._

_I remember that day well... The room was warm. The whole place was at peace._

_"Ugh... Uugh..."_

_"You're awake at last?"_

_"Where...am I? Is this...a human's home? Blech!"_

_"Don't wiggle like that. I found you at a cliff's base. You took quite a fall."_

_"You're a human, correct? I don't...repulse you? I am of the Tribe of Darkness..."_

_"Why would that matter? Anyone with a heart would not ignore an injured soul!"_

_That was the day our paths crossed... That day... That was the day our tragedy was set in motion._

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: Peach is more worried about Mario than her own bodyguard! Ha, poor Luigi. But you can guess what pairing I am hinting at here. Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

After freeing Merlee, defeating Mimi, and getting the third Pure Heart; the heroes made their way back to Flipside. Mario was just glad that he didn't have to listen to anyone rhyming anymore, it was seriously getting on his nerves. Peach looked over at Mario, who was clutching the Pure Heart against his chest.

"Mario?" She asked.

"Yes Queen?" He answered, bowing before her.

Peach told him to stand as she asked, "Do you think Luigi is okay?"

Mario stopped walking for a moment as he thought about Merlee's words before she gave them the Pure Heart: there were to be four heroes to stop the end of all worlds.

Mario finally answered, "Well, I am sure he is okay. Luigi was trained since he was young to protect you, Queen. And I know he'll help us the minute we find him."

Peach nodded as she stated, "I know that too. But, come on, do you really think that the fourth hero is Bowser?"

Mario froze. While no one in Mushroom Kingdom outside of Luigi knew he was Red Comet, he knew that if Bowser was going to work with them, the secret was going to be out. Tippi was about to say something but stopped short when she saw Mario's pleading eyes. Tippi said nothing, deciding to let Mario speak to the queen alone as she flew off.

"Your majesty, there is something I must confess to the crown." Mario told her.

Peach perked up at this as she commented, "Go on."

Mario took a deep breath and admitted, "I was Red Comet."

The red hated man braced himself for anything but what he got...was a kiss on the cheek instead. Mario perked up at this as he looked at Peach, whom was smiling.

"I know," Peach simply stated.

"You know?" Mario questioned, sounding confused. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I could tell you wanted a better life," Peach explained. "And that is something I knew I could grant for you, Mario."

...

In Castle Bleck, Nastasia approached the count, with the bad news that was brought to her attention.

She commented, "Yeah, so I just got a brief memo from Mimi? It says, _"I messed up bad!"_ That's the message in its entirety... Yeah..."

Count Bleck chuckled and stated, "She failed to best him, even with my gift of power? A Light Prognosticus hero... Descendants of the ancient tribe... Their power grows."

O'Chunks came in, begging for another chance to go after the hero.

Nastasia asked him, "Oh, so, O'Chunks, yeah you think you're all set to go? So I guess you finished up that report on your own inadequacy that I needed?"

O'Chunks answered, embarrassed, "Eah... Y'see... I...just got a wee bit left. I'm workin' on me conclusion. Yeh gotta give me a break! Me writin' takes time, lass! An' 1,000 pages be a lot!"

Count Bleck dismissed it and stated, "O'Chunks, calm yourself. Take a minion time-out. Count Bleck will send...Dimentio! Come to me...Count Bleck!"

With a flash of magic, Dimentio appeared to the count, smiling as he usually does.

Dimentio commented, "And so I arrive, like a sudden wind at a kindergarten picinic!"

Count Bleck chuckled and stated, "You would like some play time, I imagine, Dimentio? So you shall have it, but do not disappoint Count Bleck. Dispatch the hero."

Dimentio replied, "Your wish is my command. Besides, this fool sounds like an amusing challenge. Now if there is nothing else, I'll just be on my way. Ciao, my count."

With that, Dimentio left as Nastasia went back to her topic with O'Chunks. The chunky man left, as Nastasia updated Count Bleck about the castle's standards. She told him that she was going to comb out the un-hypnotized or not brainwashed minions and left. Count Bleck merely chuckled to himself but commented about the rage in his suffering heart...

...

** Luigi's POV **

Oh...my head hurt... I think I had too many Shroom Shakes... The last thing I remember was Peach getting forced to marry to...Bowser?! My eyes bolted open as I jumped to my feet. When I saw no one, my mind went a thousand miles per second. What was going on? Where was I? What happened to Peach, Bowser, and Mario? Oh man, why was this castle so god damn creepy?!

I groaned, "I messed up... Peach is probably married to Bowser now and Mario probably will never be my brother..."

A voice interrupted me and asked, "You awake, Green?"

I spun around and saw two Goombas standing there.

I responded, "Yeah...you guys alright?"

After they reassured me they were alright, I asked them if they saw anyone. When they said no, my heart rate increased. I was getting very worried. As bodyguard to the queen, I knew we had to see if anyone was here but the Goombas refused and said that we should get out of here instead. I agreed, leading the charge.

Finally, after awhile, the three of us got to a dead-end. _'Ah crap,'_ I thought. Suddenly, something got the Goomba behind me. The Goomba in front of me looked disorientated.

He cried out, "GARY! NO!"

"Hmm-mmm-mmm... I've been looking all OVER for you."

Standing there was Nastasia and the brainwashed villains. I knew we were in trouble, there was no way I could beat them all on my own. The Goombas that was with me, surrendered himself to them - not going under brainwashing. I was a bit upset but I did understand the meaning, I was outnumbered. And the next thing I knew, I was down on the ground, unable to call for anyone for help as I blacked out.

...

**? POV **

Silence is indeed deafening. That's what I thought, I hated it. I gruffly woke up and saw that I was in a dark castle. My mind was clear, I was able to think quite clearly. _'What the hell happened,'_ I thought. Suddenly, I heard a noise. I quickly jumped to my feet instantly as I saw a woman standing there. She seemed rather quiet though.

She stated, "I see you are up."

I looked at her puzzled as I looked down at myself. It was weird because my outfit looked similar to a ninja's, black in every aspect. My belt was a light orange with a green buckle and had gold buttons on my outfit. There was a green bandana around his neck as well. I looked at her again, a bit confused.

I questioned, confused, "Are you addressing me?"

She explained, "Well, you are the only one in the room."

I simply nodded as he looked around, completely confused. What was I doing here? What was going on? How come I had no memories? Did I have amnesia? Where did I belong? What was my purpose? I turned to her, seeing my own silver eyes in the reflection of my silver eyes in her glasses.

I asked, very confused, "Where am I? What's going on? I have so many questions but I dare not ask them all."

She introduced herself first as Nastasia. She then explained to me about Count Bleck and his motives. After she was done explaining, I was automatically in for helping Count Bleck. The destruction of all worlds sounded pretty sweet to me.

She pushed up her glasses as she eyed me and questioned, "What was the first thing you remembered?"

I felt that question was a bit odd but explained, "I was blank at first, I didn't remember much of anything, not even my name."

Nastasia said nothing, which got me a little concerned. That's when she gave me a hat. It was green and a _"L"_ stitched in it. I looked at it and then at her.

She stated, "This was found alongside of you when I found you. Perhaps you can use it?"

I took the hat and turned it inside-out. The L was now upside down and the hat as well the background was black. I seemed very pleased as I placed it on top of my messy brown hair. This was my chance to be better person than whoever this former guy was. That's when I made a decision.

I vowed, "I'll be better than that loser, whoever he was. To please my count and destroy all worlds. Hail Count Bleck!"

Nastasia smiled a bit at that.

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: Hmm, I think we all know what's going on here. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

_"You're late. Did something happen?"_

_"Yes, my father caught me. Sneaking out of the castle wasn't easy after that."_

_"I was worried you wouldn't come..."_

_"You are a strange girl... You know what I am and yet you do not seem afraid."_

_"I don't care what you are. I just wanted to see you. Is that...is that so wrong?"_

_"No. No, of course not. I wanted to see you too..."_

_"Blumiere... Do you mind if I sit next to you?"_

_"Please do, Timpani. Let's return to our conversation. I must know more of you..."_

...

After returning back to Flipside, the two heroes told Merlon about what Merlee told them. Merlon also told them that one person would determine the destiny of the Light or Dark Prognosticus...the man in green. Hearing this, Mario's heart skipped a beat. Peach looked over to him and saw his face.

"Thinking that it might be Luigi," Peach questioned.

Mario nodded and answered, "Yeah, I'm starting to get worried."

"Same but we have to find him first," Peach pointed out.

"Yes your majesty," Mario replied, as they put the Pure Heart in the Heart Pillar.

...

Tippi was captured by a chameleon named Francis. Peach, Mario, and the other pixls went chasing after him. Sooner or later, the two heroes happened upon a castle and it was no ordinary castle... Mario used Boomer to take down the castle, revealing Bowser himself.

Mario breathed, "Dad!"

Bowser grabbed Peach as she yelled, "MARIO!"

Bowser stated, "Gotcha wife-y!"

Mario pleaded, "Dad, please! Let her go!"

Bowser perked up at that as he stated, "Mario, you betrayed me. We are no longer father and son, you have to realize that."

Mario got angry and defended, "Hey, you are the one that betrayed me! You lied to me about Luigi!"

Bowser huffed, "I only did that because I did think the kid was weak and dead." He paused as he added, "A mistake I'll never make again. That kid tried to stop the wedding."

Mario looked surprised at that as he looked at Peach and stated, "You never mentioned that."

Peach replied, "To be fair, I was knocked out at the time."

Bowser looked at Mario and huffed, "Give me one reason you two shouldn't be toasted marshmallows?"

Mario answered, "Cause Count Bleck set you up. The whole marriage was a phony to bring forth the Chaos Heart and create the void."

Peach further explained, "So the void being created is our fault..."

Bowser grumbled, "Luigi had a hand in it too, he shouldn't have stomped on it."

Mario perked up on this and asked, "Wait, what?!"

Bowser answered, "It's true. He shot an arrow at me, I dodged it, he jumped over the Chaos Heart (hitting in the process), went over to Peach..." He paused for a moment, looking blank. "And that's the last thing I remember."

Mario insisted, "We need to find Luigi, I'm getting worried."

Peach nodded in agreement as she turned to Bowser and said, "Come with us. We need your help."

Bowser stated, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "No. I don't wanna. I'd think about it if it was you, but there's NO WAY I'm helping my former son!"

Peach shook her head and replied, "We don't have time for you to be a baby. Come on, please?"

Bowser responded, "But... But I'm Bowser! I'm grade-A, 100% prime-cut final boss! I'm gonna get my kingdom help any day now!"

Peach pointed out, "If you don't help us and this all happens, then there will be no help for your kingdom. All of your brainwashed minions will be working for a cold and heartless boss...including your son!"

Bowser's face softened before he got mad and stomped on the ground before finally saying, "FINE! I'll join your stupid quest. You happy?!"

Peach smiled as Mario merely rolled his eyes. Things were going to be rather interesting now...especially with his _'father'_ in the mix. His thoughts kept turning to Luigi. Why was he so worried? Luigi was only his friend. _'No,'_ he thought, as he shook his head. _'I don't even know what we are. I can't even stop calling Bowser dad. Bonita had been my mom all 10 years of my life and Bowser Jr. was my brother for 18 years of my life... Please, Luigi, wherever you are... Please be safe...'_

...

After defeating Dimentio, the team got more pixls to help them with their quest to save Tippi. Finally getting to the fort, they quickly defeated the chameleon and freeing Tippi. Peach was the best in the fort, tricking Francis into letting them in. When the chameleon was trying to flirt with Peach, Mario and Bowser looked around for Tippi. Finally, after beating Francis, Tippi was free.

Tippi breathed, "Mario... You guys came to save me."

Mario stated, "Of course."

Peach replied, "You are our friend, after all."

Bowser responded, "No matter how annoying you can be."

Tippi was touched her friends (and Bowser)'s words that a Pure Heart actually came out of her, surprising everyone.

She breathed, "The Pure Heart...? But how...?"

Peach questioned, "Tippi had a Pure Heart all this time?"

Bowser stated, "Apparently, that's really strange."

Mario replied, "Well, we have to take it in ordinary to save our worlds and hopefully find Luigi."

With that, Mario took the Pure Heart as Tippi looked out at her friends. She felt so blessed to know them. Thus, she started to change. Mario only wished he was that lucky. His heart was still torn on whether or not he was a hero...or a villain.

,,,

In Castle Bleck, Dimentio reported on what happened in the tree where the heroes defeated him. When Dimentio brought up that the heroes were too strong, Bleck countered that the Light Prognosticus was purely false and that the Dark Prognosticus held the answer to defeat the heroes. Count Bleck turned to Nastasia.

He stated, "Oh, Nastasia? I think it is time we set _"him"_ on these pests."

Nastasia nodded and replied, "Yeah, um, I can take care of that for you, Count."

Count Bleck responded, "Lovely, exclaimed Count Bleck. Return to your posts, my dear minions."

The three minions commented, "As you command, Count! HAIL BLECK!"

With that; O'Chunks, Mimi, and Dimentio left the room - leaving Nastasia and Count Bleck alone. Nastasia barely managed an um but it managed to catch Count Bleck's attention.

Count Bleck asked, "Does something trouble you, Nastasia?"

Nastasia answered, "Yeah, Count... You know there's still time... You can still change your mind."

Count Bleck stubbornly stated, "That is enough, Nastasia. We've already come this far, so we shall forge on! But you needn't stay by Count Bleck's side. You can depart with my blessing."

Nastasia perked up and replied, "Um, no, my count. I won't be doing that. My life is already sworn to you. Yeah, it's belonged to you since the day you saved me... I'll be sticking it out with you until my game ends, 'k?"

Count Bleck responded, "If that pleases you..."

With that, the two of them headed off in two separate directions. Unknown to them, Dimentio was listening in on their conversation.

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: I'll stick it out til my game ends as well! Hahaha! Only some Super Paper Mario humor there. Anyways guys, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

_"Timpani, why? Why do you avoid me?"_

_"Ow... OW! Unhand me!"_

_[THUD]_

_"Huh? You're crying! Why? Timpani, you must tell me what has happened!"_

_"It's nothing... Don't worry about it... Just forget it..."_

_"Oh no... Timpani, is my father behind this?"_

_"I'm... I'm just an ordinary girl. No matter how much I love you, we must part."_

_"Timpani... I..."_

_"This is good-bye, Blumiere. There's no other choice. This is our fate..."_

...

After putting the Pure Heart in its Heart Pillar, our heroes got ready to depart for the next world - or chapter as they decided to call it. Mario got the items, Peach got health items, and Bowser got cooking items. Anyhow, they all met up on top of the Flipside Tower and headed out on their next chapter. After making the discovery that they were going into what was known as The Whoa Zone. Mario looked at Peach and Bowser, knowing what they had to do.

Mario stated, "We have to get space helmets."

Bowser groaned, "But I'm Bowser! I don't need stupid things like that!"

Peach pointed out, "And when you die without oxygen, then no one will ever remember the great Bowser."

After getting space helmets and meeting Squirps, our heroes were exploring the simple place known as the Whoa Zone. Eventually, the four heroes caught up to Squirps, who was in an empty room. Squirps looked at them and squawked.

He commented, "SLOWPOKES! SQUAKLES! Squirps was tired of waiting! Squirps almost gave up! That Pure Heart that you are looking for is just up ahead, space grunts!"

Our heroes were about to go up ahead but a voice captured their attention.

**"Squirps. You've done well. You're a smart kid."**

Squirps blushed and responded, "Squirple squee! Stop it! Squirps is embarrassed!" That's when he realized something, none of the group was talking and asked, "Wait...whose voice was that, squoh?"

In an instant, a flash of black knocked Squirps away from the group. He was kneeling down in front of them and then got up. Tippi, Mario, Peach, and Bowser all studied him. He had on a black ninja outfit on with yellow buttons on it, he had an orange belt, a green scarf, a black mask around his eyes - making them an undeniable silver color, and a black cap on top of his messy brown hair. The black cap was strangely like Luigi's except the L was the other way. The masked man got up, cackling evilly as he kicked Squirps, whom was beyond dazed, out of the way.

Tippi asked the masked man, "Wh-who are you?"

He answered, striking a pose, **"Oh, me? Just one of Count Bleck's more promising minions. The Green Thunder...Mr. L!"**

Mario had a strange feeling that would not go away as he breathed, "Mr. L?"

Peach stated, "I don't know who you are but if you are aligned with Count Bleck, you are no friend of ours."

Bowser got in front of the two heroes - but more specifically Mario - and stood in front of Mr. L.

The Koopa King told Mario, "Leave the quips to me. This guy looks like chump change anyhow!"

Mr. L responded, **"I'm supposed to be afraid of a koopa-that-has-a-weight-problem? Please, you and** **sir-jumps-a-lot can't even get over that you are no longer family..."** When he said that, both Mario and Bowser stated at each other. He looked at Peach and added, **"You are different. I can feel the purity of your soul yet the warmness, queen-of-defenseless-and-always-scared-people."**

Peach scolded, "For your information, these are my subjects and my friends. And you buster are going down."

Mr. L replied, **"We shall see about that. Why? Because I'm about to give you a burial at sea... I mean, a burial in space."**

Bowser huffed, "Bring it!"

Mr. L commented, **"Ooh, the evil king of all charlatans! Do I look scared? Have at you!"**

With that, Bowser started to fight Mr. L, eventually defeating him and his metal monstrous robot, Brobot. Mr. L quickly escaped, vowing to return. Mario couldn't help but wonder if he was indeed Luigi. Squirps smiled as he lead them to a room. In the middle of the room was a golden statue.

Squirps commented, "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Squirps brought them here!"

Mario looked and whispered, "That's his mom?"

Tippi whispered, "Apparently. I wonder what this is all about."

Bowser questioned, "What's going on here?"

Peach lectured, "Don't be rude. Go ahead, Squirps."

Squirps seemed to have nodded and explained, "This is Squirps' mommy! The queen of Squirpia! Her name is Squirpina XIV!"

Tippi started to ask, "The queen is your mother... So that means your..."

Squirps added, "Squirps is the prince of Squirpia, a once great kingdom. My true name is... Squirp Korogaline Squirpina! Sorry Squirps didn't tell you right away, it makes Squirps a target."

Bowser commented, "That does make sense, I guess."

With that, Squirps gave them the Pure Heart. Heading back to Flipside, our heroes had this strange feeling that Mr. L looked strangely familiar...

...

Back in Count Bleck, Nastasia introduced Mr. L to all of the minions. Granted, the masked man did criticize them for being _'juniors'_ but other than that, things looked smooth. When Mr. L left to repair Brobot, Count Bleck looked up.

He commented, " _'Though the man in red shall wield formidable powers, one shall stand against him. The man in green shall use the Chaos Heart to bring darkness to all.'_ So it is written in the Dark Prognosticus."

Dimentio perked up and asked, "So what you are saying is... _'the man in green'_ is our minion-in-training Mr. L?"

O'Chunks stated, "What? That makes sense as much as a beef an' broccoli sandwich!"

Bleck advised, "Calm yourself, O'Chunks. Make ready. Count Bleck is sending you on a new mission."

O'Chunks replied, "Ah, that makes sense! You can count on me! I, O'Chunks, swear to you... This hero has got a hot date with me feet! Chunks away!"

With that, O'Chunks headed off to get ready. Dimentio and Mimi left as well, leaving Nastasia and Count Bleck alone.

Nastasia commented, "Yeah, I hate to be a whistle-blower here, but O'Chunks may not... Actually; Dimentio, Mimi, AND Mr. L may not be ready for this. That hero's gonna collect the Pure Hearts and come here. He'll come for you..."

Bleck chuckled and stated, "All is according to plan, Count Bleck assures you."

Nastasia replied softly, "It's strange... Nobody ever, um, cherished the universe the way you once did... And yet, you've been made to destroy it."

Bleck responded, "That's quite enough, Nastasia."

Nastasia whispered, "If I could, I, um..."

Bleck perked up, hearing her and asked, "You'd what?"

Nastasia answered, "If only I could've been that girl... Things would've been different..."

"She cannot be replaced," Bleck stated, with a shake of his head. "You could never hope to do so, Nastasia."

"Yeah, um, I'm very sorry," Nastasia replied. "That just slipped out."

Bleck lowered his hat and responded, "To be sure... She is gone... Gone from all worlds, never to return..."

With that, Count Bleck left, leaving a heartbroken Nastasia behind.

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: So Mr. L makes his big entrance! Can Mario figure it out before it is too late? One way to find out! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box! Have a very happy Easter everyone!_


	8. Chapter 8

_"What... What are you thinking? There's no possible way! No one will allow it!"_

_"If we can't be happy here, we must leave for a place that will accept our love."_

_"But, Blumiere, is there such a place? Think... I can't bear to see you hurt again."_

_"If our love has no home...let us spend our lives searching together! So I beg of you again... Timpani, marry me! I promise I will make you happy."_

_"You...just won't give up, will you? Of all the crazy...stubborn...foolish men..."_

_"Timpani, answer me, please!"_

_"Blumiere, I love you. Take me away. Take me to a world where we can be happy."_

_..._

_"_ DIMMY! Give me back my diary!"

Dimentio floated off, with the book in hand as Mimi chased him all around the castle. Mr. L, O'Chunks, and Nastasia saw this. While Nastasia frowned at the sight, Mr. L and O'Chunks were laughing up a storm. Mimi stuck her tongue out at them.

"Some friends you are," she said.

"Hey, don't be looking at us, lass, you were the one that didn't lock up er diary," O'Chunks pointed out.

"I will report this to Count Bleck, you know," Nastasia threathed.

**"Alright, sorrow puss, I'll break it up,"** Mr. L stated, as he went over to Dimentio, getting his green thunder ready.

"And what are you going to do," Dimentio asked, smirking.

Mr. L also smirked as his green thunder instantly overpowered Dimentio, releasing Mimi's diary. Mimi grabbed her journal, held it to her chest, and cuddled it. She stuck out her tongue as she hugged Mr. L.

She gushed, "Golly, Mr. L! Even though you call us juniors all of the time, you sure have have a big heart!"

Mr. L smiled but then frowned and replied, **"Just don't tell anyone, pigtails."**

Mimi giggled as she went off happily as Dimentio got up, still smarting from the attack. _'He is stronger than I originally thought,'_ he thought, _'I can't have him winding up in Count Bleck's hands. If I'm the one to create perfect words, then it is how it should be. But...they are my family...'_

Nastasia went over to Mr. L as O'Chunks went over to Dimentio.

The larger man asked, "Are ye feelin' okay, Dimmy?"

Dimentio answered, simply, "Fine. Just never expected for our very own Mr. L to have gotten so strong."

Mr. L stated, **"Figures I can smoke you but not sir-jumps-a-lot... That guy really makes me mad..."**

As he said that, he gripped his right hand into a fist, getting mad.

Nastasia replied, "Yeah, well, um, he makes us all upset but he is our enemy, Mr. L."

Mr. L responded, **"I realize that, Nastasia. But he's threatening the count, all of us, and our propose. I know we are the bad guys and everything but he is coming to destroy our family! I won't stand for it."**

O'Chunks told him, "Ey, you speak the truth! We should give him the spankin' he deserves!"

Mr. L replied, **"You have the right idea, O'Chunks! We stand together...no matter what!"**

Dimentio thought, _'Not if I have anything ro say about it.'_ Nastasia thought, a bit worried, _'Luigi's golden heart is shining...even as Mr. L... But he prefers to hide it while as Mr. L.'_

...

Our heroes finally returned to Flipside, our heroes did note the change in Tippi - who was extremely cheerful as of late. Mario twirled his thumbs around nervously, not wanting to ask this question. Peach and Bowser both looked at Mario, he never looked so unsure of himself.

Peach asked softly, "Mario, are you okay?"

Bowser added, "You look like you are gonna upchuck your lunch."

Before Mario could answer, Tippi felt faint and went down. Quickly thinking, our heroes rushed her to Merlon's. It was there Merlon told them that he found Tippi, seriously hurt and cursed to wander dimensions forever. Her Pixl form was not going to last much longer. When Merlon found her, she was barely alive and hanging by a thread. Since Tippi lost her memory, she could not tell Merlon who she really was or where she came from.

Peach breathed, "This is awful... Now we defiantly need to find the rest of the Pure Hearts before it is too late."

Bowser stated, "The Void has probably grown again too."

Mario turned to Peach and replied, "I'll go find the next Heart Pillar."

Merlon added, "While we look over Tippi."

A bit later, Mario returned, freaking out that there was a town called Flopside. When they got there, they met Merlon's counterpart - Nolrem. He told them about the two towns and more about the Void. After healing Tippi, the three heroes went to the next chapter - the world of Crag. Dealing with O'Chunks and Dimentio was rather easy. After helping Flint Cragley and his crew, the heroes found King Croacus' lair.

Peach stated, "This is gonna be interesting. Just stay on your toes everyone."

Bowser rolled his eyes in annoyance as he quipped, "Speak for yourself..."

Mario huffed, "Hey, hey. Destruction of all worlds, remember?"

Tippi commented, "Mario is right. After all of this, we can all return to our normal lives."

Bowser nodded, though glaring at former son. After taking out King Croacus the IV, the Floro Sapiens came into the room with the entrapped Cragnons. The Floro Sapiens looked very worried about their king.

One sapien asked, "What? Whoa, what did you do?!"

Bowser answered, "We trounced your king, that's what we did!"

The second sapien stated, "Shut up! You don't get it at all! King Croacus was awesome! He totally thought of his people first! And you... You wilted him!"

Peach commented, "We had to! He was threatening us and wouldn't free the Cragnons."

Tippi added, "So what are you talking about?"

The third sapien further explained, "Water, man! I'm talking water!"

Mario questioned, "Water?"

The second sapien stated, "Yeah, the Cragnons were polluting our water, making us go insane!"

Just then, Flint Cragley and his crew came in. Flint promised to tell his people to no longer pollute the water, in exchange that the Floro Sapiens let go of the other Cragnons. The sapiens agreed and bestow the Pure Heart to Mario, Peach, and Bowser. With the Pure Heart in hand and the knowledge that everything was going to be okay, our heroes went back to Flipside.

...

In Castle Bleck, O'Chunks and Nastasia were alone and chatting. O'Chunks told Nastasia about what Dimentio did, it made her a bit suspicious to what the jester was trying to do. O'Chunks then started to sing about the count (under Nastasia's orders), which got on Mimi's nerves.

Nastasia added, "And as punishment for getting beat by that hero AGAIN, I'm making him sing it a 1,000 times."

Mimi blurted out, "1,000... 1,000 times?! Gosh, you're more evil than I thought! Hey, but enough chatting! Where's the count? I wanna see him! He hasn't called me to do anything, and I'm getting SO BORED!"

At that moment; Mr. L dropped in and commented, **"Hey, Count? My destructive little friend is all gassed up and itching to get back into action. Yes Brobot is begging me to take him out. Say the word, and I'll roll out."**

Nastasia replied, "Yeah, great enthusiasm, but let's shelf the robot action for now, 'K? The thing is, the count kinda left specific orders for us to stand by. Got that?"

Mimi hissed, scared, "NO WAY! We're supposed to wait here for that big, mean hero to come and get us?"

Mr. L commented, not caring, **"So the count doesn't need my services? Excellent. I'll just be off then."**

Nastasia directed, a bit angry, "YOU GO NOWHERE! We wait! It's the count's direct order! His word is absolute! Be a good minion and DO NOT MOVE TIL TOLD! ...'K? Thanks."

With that, Nastasia left - making Mimi more upset and bored while Mr. L just looked frustrated. O'Chunks was still in the room but was knocked out after all of his singing. Suddenly, Dimentio appeared to them. After giving them an idea to attack the heroes with a surprise attack, Mimi and Mr. L headed out. Dimentio did the same, smirking at his job.

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: Seems things are starting to come into light. Hope you all are enjoying this! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	9. Chapter 9

_"Look, Timpani. The stars are beautiful, aren't they?_

_"...there's a tradition in my village. We believe that wishes on stars come true."_

_"Oh? Is that so? In that case, we'd better get wishing, don't you think?"_

_"I don't need to wish anymore."_

_"Mmm?"_

_"I already got my wish. Now...I have everything I need right here."_

_"Timpani...aren't you cold?"_

_"Not at all. I'm very warm. Can we stay like this? Just a little longer?"_

...

"Tippi? Tippi!"

Tippi finally woke and saw that Merlon was holding her in her hand, looking worried. Peach and Mario also looked worried and Bowser...well, he's evil so he didn't count.

She asked, "Wha...?"

Peach answered, "What's the matter, Tippi? You seemed a little out of there..."

Merlon added, "Yeah, I had to put you in my hand, I was getting worried..."

Mario stated, "As was I."

Tippi looked confused as she questioned, "Well... Didn't you just hear something?"

Bowser shook his head and answered, "No, not at all."

Tippi still looked confused and reasoned that it was possible that she remembered something. _'Question is, what was it,'_ Tippi thought. That's when the ground shook and The Void grew bigger. Our heroes knew that they had to find another Heart Pillar and fast. Melon expressed his worry about the worlds that might've already decayed. Since the Light Prognosticus was written to counterattack the dark one, it was unclear how much time they had.

Peach confessed, "I'm still worried about Luigi..."

Mario whispered, "I hope he'll be okay..."

Bowser merely nodded and responded, "I'm sure Luigi will be fine."

Tippi added, "I'm sure your friend is okay."

Merlon commented, "As am I."

The mushroom queen walked off in worry. Mario had to admit that he was worried too. The adventure was almost over and there was still no sign of Luigi. Bowser could care less but Luigi was still his... Mario quickly shook his head. No, not now. He couldn't think about that now... After getting what they needed for their next chapter and putting the Pure Heart in the Heart Pillar, they headed for the Samurai World. With the scripture from the Light Prognosticus in their minds, the four heroes headed out.

Tippi commented, "This is a rather strange world."

Bowser said, "Not much like my castle..."

Peach rolled her eyes and asked Mario, "What's the plan here?"

Mario shrugged and answered, "We just roll with the punches."

However, the Void was closer on this world than in previous worlds so our heroes were a bit more cautious. One fighter ran off in shame as our heroes met up with King Sammer, the leader of the Samurai. He told them in ordinary to get the Pure Heart, they needed to defeat 100 samurais.

"100 Samurais," the mushroom queen repeated, a bit surprise that they would have that many battles.

The Koopa King blew a raspberry and stated, "That's no big deal for me. I mean, I'm Bowser!"

The red clad man ignored his former father as he instructed, "Then we have each of us fight 10 fights before switching to the next fighter. I go first, Peach goes second, and Bowser goes third."

The pixl commented, "Good thinking. Let's get going!"

With that, the three heroes went onto many fights to defeat the Samurai Guys. However, when they reached the twentieth battle and Peach defeated the Samurai there... The Void started to grow larger and our heroes knew that they had to hurry.

A voice asked, "Hurry? Why not pause and savor the show?"

Everyone perked up and looked around for the source of the voice. That's when Count Bleck appeared.

Tippi gasped, "Count Bleck!"

Bowser hissed, "You got some nerve coming here! Now I can finally stomp on your ass!"

Count Bleck commented, "It is already too late to stop Count Bleck! The prophecy unfolds smoothly, thanks to the Chaos Heart. The light of each world will be snuffed out one by one..."

Peach yelled, "You're the one that made us summon it!"

Mario added, "Yeah and we're gonna stop you before you can even blink!"

Tippi questioned, "Why would you want to do something so...unspeakable?"

Count Bleck explained, "You question Count Bleck?! This worthless world's destruction matters not! Far better for Count Bleck to wipe it out of existence than let it remain!"

Tippi asked, "How can you say that? That's...horrible!"

Count Bleck answered, "Count Bleck scoffs at you! An insignificant Pixl lectures Count Bleck on what is right and wrong?"

Tippi stated, "This is not up for discussion! You're sick...and wrong! All living things have a heart. They're all priceless. You can't just...erase them!"

Count Bleck replied, "Of all things, you defend the heart? Nothing could be more worthless... All things...are meaningless. Aside from Timpani, no treasure mattered in the least to me..."

Tippi nearly choked, "...Tim...Timpani...?"

Count Bleck quietly said, "...Speak no more! This world is dying under the monocled gaze of...Count Bleck! But don't let that stop you from trying to find a Pure Heart that you will never acquire!"

With a chuckle, Count Bleck was gone - making Tippi more confused. Everyone started to bolt out of the chapter and fast. They knew that they had to do something and fast. They just had to get to the king. The king greeted them and told them to go to the 26th gate. The group headed there and when they arrived, they got a surprise. The box had a bomb in it! The bomb exploded and none of the heroes took damage. Turns out that the king was Mimi in disguise. Peach stepped up and told her friends that she would face Mimi. After awhile, Mimi was defeated. But as Mimi smirked, The Void grew larger.

Tippi commented, "We have to get out of here!"

Bowser added, "Yeah, The Void is about to consume everything!"

Mimi stated, "All according to plan!"

Peach turned to Mario and responded, "Tippi and Bowser are right, we have to run!"

Mario nodded in agreement and said, "Right!"

With that, everyone ran out of the dying world as fast as they could...

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: Run for the hills everyone! The destruction of the Samurai Kingdom has come... Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	10. Chapter 10

Tippi whispered, "Count Bleck... I feel like I know him from somewhere... Wait, I do! Or at least, I did! I did know him! But... How? And when? Who is he? I can't remember..."

Mario groaned as he opened his eyes, seeing that he and his team were back in Flipside. He quickly went over to Peach and started to shake her, worried.

He begged, "C'mon, Peach. Wake up, please..."

Peach slowly opened her eyes and saw him standing over her, very worried.

She asked, "M-Mario?"

Mario answered, "Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?"

Peach nodded as she got to her feet, with Mario's help. That's when Mario saw Bowser was awake.

Bowser quipped, "We're okay too, thanks a lot." He paused and asked, "But what happened? How'd we get back to Flipside?"

Tippi explained, "I'm a little discombobulated myself, so it is hard to say... At the very least, we seemed to have returned to Flipside..."

Bowser huffed, "Tell us something that we don't know."

Peach turned to Tippi and stated, "Whatever it is, we have to go back and get the Pure Heart! We came so far! We can't give up now!"

Tippi replied, "I happen to agree. Mario, try the door."

Mario tried the dark blue door and it opened. On the other side was a sight that our heroes wished that they never saw. The world was gone and all that was left was lines and white everywhere. Everyone shivered in pure terror. Tippi felt the Pure Heart somewhere in this world. Finally, after a good bit walking, the group stumbled upon a heart shaped stone.

Tippi stated, "That's it! That's the Pure Heart!"

Peach walked over to it, picked it up, and said, "Sure doesn't look like what it did before."

Bowser gulped, "Is it...dead...?"

Mario breathed, "If it is dead, then does that mean we failed...?"

Tippi answered, "No...let's see if Merlon has an answer."

**"Heh heh heh... This place is pretty bland now, isn't it?"**

Bowser huffed, "Who's there?!"

At that moment, Mr. L dropped in out of nowhere and stood next to the Pure Heart - as well as the queen.

Peach breathed, "You again!"

Mr. L stated, looking at the Pure Heart, **"Hey, what's going on here? Looks like your Pure Heart got broken. I guess Pure Hearts can't handle the end of the world. Heh. But, eh, whatever. I'll steal it just for kicks."**

Peach clutched the Pure Heart to her body and replied, "Over my dead body."

"Queen," said the heroes in the group, protesting over her decision.

Mr. L responded, **"As you wish, queen-of-defenseless-and-always-scared-people."**

With that, the two went into battle against Mr. L and his new Brobot, Brobot L-Type. Everyone watched in awe as Peach managed to defeat the robot. The heroes celebrated as Mr. L looked tired.

Bowser said to Peach, "Nice job."

Peach smiled and replied, "Thanks."

Mario commented to the bandit, "Got you this time, you slippery eel."

Mr. L stated, **"Preposterous! Why? Why can't I win?!"**

Tippi responded, "Well... It might be because you're weak..."

Mr. L groaned in frustration. That's when Mario had a feeling that would NOT go away. Mr. L left, feeling shamed. Mario started to go after him but Bowser stopped him.

Mario hissed, "Let me go!"

Bowser asked, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Peach started to say, "Bowser..."

Mario hissed, "Let me go!"

Bowser huffed, "No! If you go, no one is gonna be the leader of this group! We need you here, not chasing after him!"

Mario struggled against Bowser's grip as Tippi softly said, "That's enough you two!" They stopped briefly as they looked at her. She added, "Hate to say it, Mario, but Bowser is right. You are our leader and we need you here."

Mario looked at Bowser then at Tippi before finally saying, "Fine."

Bowser let go of Mario as Peach sighed. This was going to be an awkward last stretch.

...

** Mr. L's POV **

I panted from my recent battle against queen-of-defenseless-and-always-scared-people. How pathetic. I lost to a girl. Not just any girl - oh no - she had to be a queen! Eh, could've been worse I guess. I could've battle against koopa-with-a-weight-problem and still lost.

I groaned to myself, **"I don't know what it is about those guys, but I just can't seem to beat them!"**

That's when I heard Dimentio's voice saying, as he appeared in front of me, "Aha ha ha. Did they wound your fragile pride, Mr. L? Demolish your robot again?"

I answered, **"Oh, it's you again, Dimentio. Damn it, I'm stumped. You think a giant robot would be enough to crush these heroes... I'm a disgrace... There's no way I can show my face to Count Bleck after THIS."**

I spun around to not face the jester, a bit upset at myself. Just when I thought I was gonna go find a new propose to my existence, an explosion at my feet made me jump. It was Dimentio and he was smirking.

He stated, "Perhaps that is for the best..."

I yelled, **"Hey, what the hell are you doing?!"**

Dimentio explained, "You said it yourself. You can't go back to the count. So get lost."

I hissed, **"Not a funny joke, Dimentio. If I wanted to laugh, your face is inspiration is enough!"**

Dimentio replied, "Such temper! Your nostrils, they flare out like the hood of a hissing cobra! I can't have you around the count. If I am rid of you here, I won't be found out. And the others will never find you. Yes, this is my moment to grasp. It's time for you to take your final bow, Mr. L..."

That's when I saw a yellow sheer box around me, entrapping me inside. I struggled but it was no use, I couldn't get out.

I responded, **"Hey, now! Whoa! What's this! You've lost your mind, Dimentio!"**

Dimentio chuckled and said, "Shshshsh, don't worry. It won't be so bad, I promise. I'll send those heroes your way soon, just so you'll have someone to play with."

He snapped his fingers and a whole bunch of explosions went off, hurting me badly. Dimentio...so you were playing with me all along. You just wanted me out of the way so you could have your moment with sir-jumps-a-lot. Very well played. So, this is how my game ends. Drowning in the Lake Twgyz. How ironic since the start, my mind has been flowing like a river. I could see everything so clearly and Brobot L-Type was perfect.

Yet sir-jumps-a-lot, queen-of-defenseless-and-always-scared-people, and koopa-with-a-weight-problem defeated me. How the hell was I defeated so easily? Was I too weak? No, that couldn't be it. I couldn't be as weak as one of those juniors, could I? My sole purpose was to kill sir-jumps-a-lot for Count Bleck. After I did that...I don't know. I squinted my eyes, with the feeling that my lungs were going to pop. So this was how it was going to end... Sir-jumps-a-lot 3 - The Green Thunder 0. How pathetic.

That's when I felt something grabbing my gloved hand after I passed out. The next thing I knew, my eyes trembled open and the first thing I saw was the Underwhere. Great, my game was over. I had lost. But who saved me? Who would dare save me from my well deserved fate? I closed my eyes for a moment and for some reason, after I did, everything felt so...scary... Why...? Why was I, the Green Thunder, scared? I was never scared but my heart rate was increasing. All of this information seemed to flown by me - information that I never knew. That's when my world went dark...

...Mario... Help me...

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: Well, what an interesting twist! I think we all know what happened here. But if you don't, sorry for the Super Paper Mario spoilers. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	11. Chapter 11

Back in Castle Bleck, Nastasia was with Count Bleck.

She reported, "Yeah, so just got a quick ping from Dimentio? We've had a little insubordination... Yeah, according to his report, our Mr. L took on a hero-fighting initiative... I accept full responsibility. It was my administrative breakdown that allowed this..."

Count Bleck stated, "I see, remarked Count Bleck. Well, what is done is done. This prophecy will not be fulfilled without sacrifice."

Nastasia looked down as she continued her report, "So, 'K... Um, and just another quick update on Mimi... Yeah... She, um, also left the castle."

Count Bleck replied, "Did she, now? Well, Count Bleck will leave you to dispense the minion discipline."

Nastasia was surprised by this and responded, "Count... Um, you seem...a bit different today. New monocle? Or did something happen?"

Count Bleck commented, "Count Bleck feels fine... Leave me..."

Nastasia pushed up her glasses and said, "Oh, um, of course, yeah... Please excuse me."

With that, Nastasia left as Count Bleck tipped his hat in sadness.

He whispered, "Could that Pixl have been...Timpani? No, no. Completely impossible. I should know that better than anyone. Besides, its far too late to do anything now. The prophecy has been set in motion and no one, not even I, can stop it. No one can stop this now..."

With that, Count Bleck left - leaving the quarters quite yet again.

* * *

"Timpani! What did you do with her? I must see her!"

"Still your tongue, Blumiere... Can't you see you've been duped by a filthy human? You have brought shame to my name...and to the entire the Tribe of Darkness!"

"And so what if I did? That doesn't matter to me! She's my entire world!"

"Well, then it will interest you to know that she no longer resides in this world."

"What... What do you mean by that?!"

"This is the price those who resist their own fate must pay, my son."

"She... No... It can't be so!"

"Someday you will see, Son. Our kind and humans must never mix."

* * *

The heroes had finally re-arrived at Flipside. Merlon greeted them happily and asked them if they had the seventh Pure Heart. Tippi instructed to Merlon to take a look at the stone Pure Heart and told Merlon what had happened. Merlon did not know what to do but Tippi made a slip. Peach perked up at this, starting to wonder if Tippi was regaining her memory.

A voice broke her out of her thoughts and commented, "Aha ha ha. The forlorn group of heroes, how they cry! The tears flow like sad chowder!"

Instantly, Dimentio appeared over the heads of the heroes.

Peach stammered, "D-Dimentio? What are you doing here?"

Dimentio replied, "Oh, bad news for you! There is no way in this world to restore the Pure Heart... Yes, sadly, your hard work was all...in...vain."

Bowser grunted, "Are you serious? That...really stinks!"

Dimentio responded, "Aha ha ha. Yes, it does, and that's why I decided to give you a consolation prize..."

Suddenly, three yellow see through boxes surrounded the three heroes and explosions happened. Mario, Peach, and Bowser screamed out of pure horror. Then there was a flash and the three heroes were gone.

Merlon questioned, "What...just happened?"

Tippi asked, worried, "Mario?! Princess Peach?! Bowser?! Mario?! Where'd you go?!"

Dimentio explained, "It is quite simple... I fulfilled their wishes! I sent them to the next world! Ah ha ha. You do know who I am, right? I am your enemy, Dimentio! I serve Count Bleck! Well, as pleasant as this has been, I must leave. Ciao!"

With that, the jester left - leaving Tippi and Merlon in total shock.

* * *

When Mario woke up, he saw that he was in the Underwhere. He grimaced, his ankle hurting him. He knew that he had to find the others and figure out a way back to Flipside. As he limped to find anyone to help him, the quiet and dark atmosphere reminded him too much of his former prison. Mario shuttered, sitting on a fountain as a snake like creature was next to him.

The snake like creature asked, "What is wrong with you? Disappointed in how your game ended?"

Mario sighed and answered, "No... Yes... It's complicated. Ever since my adventure started, I haven't even gone out to look for my..." He closed his eyes for a second to let everything process. Luigi wasn't his brother. Yet the term was loose on Mario's lips. For some odd reason, he just wanted to call Luigi _'brother'_ and mean it. But it didn't hold any meaning...did it? He took a breath as he added, "Friend. And I just figured that he would be okay cause he is the bodyguard to the queen of Mushroom Kingdom..."

The snake like creature guessed, "And now you'll never get back..."

Mario was determined as he stated, "Oh, I'm getting back. And I'm going to find Luigi and talk to him."

The snake like creature questioned, "But how are you going to get back? I can tell that you twisted your ankle when your game ended."

Mario started to protest but the snake like creature merely touched his ankle and Mario felt like it was on fire almost. The snake like creature frowned.

The red clad plumber insisted, "I'm fine... I need to get out of here, find Luigi, and..."

Just then, Mario passed out. The snake like creature was worried as used his snake like body to take him...to Queen Jaydes.

* * *

_"...listen to your heart, my sweet Mario... You and Luigi are brothers... You just need to realize it..."_

Mario woke up, panting. The snake like creature - Jason - had brought Mario to town. Queen Jaydes saw this from afar and saw Mario. Jason was worried about his friend as Queen Jaydes came over.

The red clad man looked around and asked, "Where am I?"

Queen Jaydes answered, "You are in my palace. I'm the ruler of the Underwhere, Queen Jaydes."

Jason added, "I was getting worried..."

Mario looked down at his ankle and saw that there was a cast on it. He smiled and looked at Jason.

"Thank you for everything you did," Mario stated. He paused and added, "However, I do need to get back to Flipside..."

Queen Jaydes replied, "Well, I could help you...Mario."

Mario looked at her, in shock as he asked, "How did you know my name?"

Queen Jaydes answered, "Because I know of you and of your brother, Luigi. I know you two were passing by here when the events of 20 years ago unfolded."

Mario stared at her in shock almost as he asked dryly, "Then you know that I am Red Comet."

Queen Jaydes nodded and answered, "Yes but why should that matter?"

Mario stated, "Cause of the actions that I did."

Queen Jaydes replied, "While it is true that you did kill a Toad that you thought that killed Queen Bonita, you were only acting out in a way that a son would in protecting his mother."

Mario pointed out, "But she wasn't exactly my mom."

Queen Jaydes responded, "That is true. And while you and Luigi have had a great friendship, it is time that you become the brothers that you truly are."

Mario looked at her confused and asked, "What do you mean?"

Queen Jaydes answered, "All in due time." She paused for a moment as she added, "But, I am sensing a strange power coming from you."

Mario responded, taking out the stoned Pure Heart, "I think you might be sensing this."

Jason blurted out, "Is that what I think it is?!"

Queen Jaydes explained, "Yes, that is a Pure Heart! But what happened to it?"

Mario started to reply, "Long story..."

That's when Queen Jaydes' phone rang and she quickly took the call. She then returned to Mario and Jason.

Jason asked, "Everything okay, your majesty?"

Queen Jaydes shook her head and answered, "No. Luvbi is missing and Gramps - King of the Overthere - is worried. Mario, can you look for Luvbi for me?"

Mario stated, "Sure but if you could watch the Pure Heart while I go. My ankle is killing me."

Queen Jaydes replied, "Be glad to. Oh and take this key. Word is that two people fell into the Lake Twygz so can you check that out too."

Mario responded, "Okay but is this cast water proof?"

Jason said, "That it is!"

Mario smiled at his new friend and headed out, with a crutches under his arm pits.

* * *

_Wishmaker1028: Time for Mario to find Luigi! Hopefully! Maybe! Who knows? Anyways guys, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	12. Chapter 12

After jumping into the lake and unlocking the door, Mario finally found...Luigi, scared and alone.

Luigi added, "I don't even know how I got here... I mean, I remember Count Bleck's minions and this girl hypnotizing everyone but after that - it is a blur."

Mario went over to them as fast he could with the sprain and cried out, "Weegie!"

Luigi spun around and saw Mario coming towards him as he blurted out, "Malleo?!"

The green clad bodyguard ran over to Mario, looking worried. _'Even when he is scared, he is brave,'_ Mario thought, with a bit of pride. He shook it off quickly, knowing that this was not the time to really talk to Luigi about that.

Mario insisted, "I'm okay. It's just a sprain. But how did you end up here?"

Luigi responded, "I don't know... I can't remember anything after Count Bleck minions and this girl hypnotizing everyone. What happened to you, though?"

Mario explained, "Dimentio attacked us and I wounded up here. I don't know where Peach and Bowser are."

Luigi groaned, "Oh no, the queen! I was supposed to be protecting her!"

Mario place his hand on Luigi's shoulder and replied, "Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine. Let's get going though, I have to find someone named Luvbi."

Luigi nodded as he responded, "Okay, let's go."

With that, the two of them headed down the hill and away from the lake. When they happened upon Luvbi, she thought that Luigi was her fiancé since he knew her name.

Mario busted up laughing at Luigi's face and commented, "I am glad that you found your match, Weegie."

Luigi rolled his eyes as he stated, "Oh ha ha, Malleo."

Mario laughed, feeling whole for the first time in a long time. Mario led them to Queen Jaydes' castle as Luvbi was relieved that Luigi wasn't her fiancé. Queen Jaydes was glad to have Luvbi back - her daughter.

Everyone blurted out, "Daughter?!"

Luvbi asked, "Does this surpriseth you?"

Mario answered, "Well, yeah..."

Luigi added, "And how."

Queen Jaydes thanked them for their help and gave them the restored the Pure Heart. Mario was surprised as Luigi looked confused.

The queen commented, "I have power over life and death, you see. And I was able to use that power to restore this Pure Heart."

Mario bowed and said, "Thank you, your majesty. Now we can stop the destruction of all worlds!"

Luigi questioned, "Wait, you figured out a way to stop Count Bleck?!"

Mario answered, "We did and I'll catch you up later, Luigi. Promise."

Luigi smiled as he stated, "Thanks Mario."

Mario nodded as Jason smiled at the two of them. Even as friends, they were acting like brothers. In an instant and after saying their goodbyes, Queen Jaydes sent the three of them back to Flipside.

* * *

"Mario! You're alive," said a familiar voice.

The red clad man spun around as they saw Tippi and Merlon there. Luigi was even more confused. Merlon was glad to see them but puzzled at the appearance of Luigi.

Merlon asked, "And who's this?"

While Mario wanted to say brother again, he decided to answer, "Merlon and Tippi, this is my best friend - Luigi."

Luigi waved as he replied, "Uh, Ciao?"

Tippi fluttered her wings as she commented, "Wow, he really does look a lot like you, Mario."

Mario chuckled nervously as did Luigi. They looked at the other and just smiled. If only she knew... As Mario walked around on his crutches, Luigi placed the Pure heart into the Heart Pillar - refusing to leave his brother's side. Mario was touched as Tippi stayed in Flopside to get some items for the journey.

"Thanks, Weegie," Mario said - a bit too quietly.

Luigi looked at Mario and asked, "Are you okay, Malleo?"

Mario finally managed to pull Luigi into a hug. Luigi returned it, feeling a bit awkward. But he decided to let it go and enjoyed the hug.

Finally; Mario pulled away as he answered, "I've been thinking as of lately."

Luigi questioned, "About what?"

Mario stated, "...about us."

Luigi looked at him and asked, "What about it?"

Mario answered, point blank, "Queen Jaydes confirmed it for me. We are brothers."

Luigi placed the Pure Heart in the Heart Pillar, as it glowed in his presence like it did with Peach and Bowser, indicating that he was a hero.

He turned to Mario and asked, "So, why did you need her to confirm it?"

Mario took a deep breath as he answered, "I've done a lot of things I am not proud of. Being Bowser's adopted son for 18 years of my life and killing that Toad are two of those things." He looked into Luigi's eyes and added, "I was scared."

Luigi looked surprised and questioned, "About us being brothers?"

Mario nodded and answered, "Well, yeah."

Luigi rubbed his right arm as he stated, "Well, to be fair, I always knew you were...cause I was too."

Mario asked, "Is that why you let me go two years ago?"

Luigi shrugged as he answered, "Again, I still didn't know what I was getting into. I still don't. But I do know this, I do want us to be brothers one day."

Mario didn't even reply, he just smiled. Underneath it all, he wanted the same thing too.

* * *

Returning to Flipside, the two of them through the final door with Tippi, our heroes were not prepared for what was on the other side...and that was none other than the Underwhere. The two heroes groaned as Tippi perked up.

She asked, "What's the matter?"

Luigi answered, "This is where we've been!"

Mario added, "When Dimentio said that he was going to send us to the next world of the Samurai Kingdom, he wasn't kidding."

Luigi stated, "We have to talk to Queen Jaydes."

"Right," Mario replied, nodding as he lead the way.

When they got there, Queen Jaydes was surprised.

She questioned, "Wait, why have you returned?!"

Tippi answered, "You're Queen Jaydes? My name is Tippi, I'm a friend of Mario's... We...we've come to find the Pure Heart that is hidden in this world..."

Queen Jaydes blurted out, "What?! You're collecting Pure Hearts?! Hmm...now that I take a long look at you... I realize that you might be the heroes in the Prognosticus... But could you really be...the ones?"

Luigi stated, "If we're not, then this world and all of the others are going to end up like the Samurai Kingdom!"

Mario asked, "Is there anyone we can talk to?"

Queen Jaydes explained, "The location of the Pure Heart is a matter of utmost secrecy, I am afraid. There's nothing I can tell you... If you really must know, you must talk to Grambi, king of the Overthere."

Suddenly; a voice yelled, "MOTHER!"

Tippi questioned, "Who said that?"

In an instant, Luvbi came over - making Luigi groan with annoyance as Mario chuckled.

"Crud." Luigi groaned.

"Sucks to be you, Luigi. Sucks to be you." Mario teased.

* * *

_Wishmaker1028: We are coming to one of the saddest chapters in the Super Paper Mario story. Get tissue boxes soon! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	13. Chapter 13

After agreeing to take Luvbi to the Overthere, she had been a nuisance - much to Luigi's dismay and Mario's entertainment. It seemed like Luvbi was only interested in bitching to them (Luigi specifically) and Tippi. As Luvbi was questioning about Tippi about her having a soulmate or being in love, Luigi tried to shake out of the headache he felt coming on.

Luvbi responded, "Catcheth me if you can!"

With that, Luvbi went ahead. Mario groaned as Tippi landed on his shoulder.

She commented, "She pushes my buttons too..."

Mario stated, "Can't wait to hand her over to her dad."

Luigi added, "Agreed on that."

With that, the group started to head up towards the Overthere. However, they ran into a road block of sorts and agreed to calm down a beast. The team agreed as Luvbi stayed outside of the door, too scared to go in. Much to their surprise, the monster...was Bowser.

Bowser grumbled, "Where am I?! And why do these jerks with shades keep jumping me?! And what's with the dark? And Peach isn't here...and I'm hungry! What did I do to deserve this?!" He spun around and saw the heroes standing there. He asked, "Mario? Tippi? Luigi? Where's Peach?"

Luigi answered, "We have no idea. Apparently; you, Mario, and Peach were all separated when Dimentio attacked. And I have no idea what happened to me..."

Tippi added, "And now you are here in the Underwhere."

Mario stated, "So, in the short version, your game sorta ended."

Bowser groaned, "That figures...but that doesn't mean that I can't stomp you since Peach isn't here!"

After saying that, Bowser started to charge at the three of them. Mario and Luigi intercepted as they started to fight Bowser. While Mario was trying some of his new techniques, Luigi was using his classic bow and arrow. Eventually the two defeated Bowser, high fiving the other.

"That was awesome!" Tippi stated.

"Thanks!" They both said in unison, neither of them noticing how much they sounded alike.

Bowser barely got up and commented, "Okay, okay! I get the message!"

Luigi stated, "Well, you should! We do need your help in finding Peach and getting to the Overthere."

Mario added, "So you are either in or out...Bowser."

Bowser looked at Mario, as did Luigi. Both of them were surprised by the venom in his voice. It was almost of pure hatred. Luigi looked at Bowser, who only huffed as he re-joined the group. Luvbi came along with them yet again, as they headed farther upwards.

After defeating the Underchomp, our heroes had finally made it to The Overthere. Mario had to admit that he was getting worried about the queen. Luigi saw his face and placed his hand on Mario's shoulder.

"The queen will be okay," Luigi commented. "I know her."

Mario stated, "I know. I'm just worried..."

"Peach we will be okay but I'll be trying to get my kingdom some help," Bowser responded.

"Who would want to," Tippi said, sarcastically.

Luvbi went off as she said, "Shaketh a leg!"

With that, the group started to climb the stairs made out of clouds that led to The Overthere. Eventually, the group came across a blonde girl sleeping under the tree - it was Queen Peach. She had eaten the golden fruit, which made her fall into a deep sleep that no one could wake her from. The only way to wake her was with an apple. Trying the blue apple actually shrunk the queen, making Bowser freak out. Luigi busted up laughing as she tried the red apple.

However, the red apple made her huge. Bowser was the one to laugh now. Tippi went next and tried the yellow apple. The yellow apple actually gave her a mustache. Bowser started to flail his arms as Mario looked disgruntled. Luigi tried next, giving the mushroom queen the pink apple. The pink apple turned her into a literal peach. Mario groaned as he tried the black apple. Peach woke up and saw Mario hovering over her.

"M-Mario," she asked, hopefully.

"Si, it's a-me," Mario answered, teasing her a bit.

Peach hugged Mario hard, making the two of them blush. Luigi smiled at the sight as Bowser rolled his eyes - totally annoyed. Peach finally pulled back, still blushing.

Peach blushed from embarrassment as she stated, "Oh, thank you for rescuing me! I am so sorry!"

Luigi replied, "It's okay, Peach. We're just glad you are okay!"

The mushroom queen smiled at her bodyguard and hugged him. Luigi returned it, smiling.

Bowser rolled his eyes yet again and asked, gruffly, "Shall we get moving?"

Luigi joked, "Jealous that you aren't getting any hugs?"

Bowser said nothing but the blush of embarrassment on his face said it all. After laughing up a storm and being reminded by Luvbi that they had to get moving again, the group went back out to the stairway to The Overthere. It was a long walk towards the end of the stairs. There were many enemies along the way and bouncing on bouncy clouds. Luvbi looked plain annoyed about how long the trip was and started to complain about it.

Bowser covered his ears with his large hands, trying to block out Luvbi's bitching but that was of no use. Mario brought out his old radio, got a station, and the music started to play - drowning out Luvbi's bitching.

_There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold_   
_And she's buying a stairway to heaven._   
_When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed_   
_With a word she can get what she came for._   
_Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven._

_There's a sign on the wall but she wants to be sure_   
_'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings._   
_In a tree by the brook, there's a songbird who sings,_   
_Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven._

_Ooh, it makes me wonder,_   
_Ooh, it makes me wonder._

_There's a feeling I get when I look to the west,_   
_And my spirit is crying for leaving._   
_In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees,_   
_And the voices of those who stand looking._

_Ooh, it makes me wonder,_   
_Ooh, it really makes me wonder._

_And it's whispered that soon, if we all call the tune,_   
_Then the piper will lead us to reason._   
_And a new day will dawn for those who stand long,_   
_And the forests will echo with laughter._

_If there's a bustle in your hedgerow, don't be alarmed now,_   
_It's just a sprinkling for the May queen._   
_Yes, there are two paths you can go by, but in the long run_   
_There's still time to change the road you're on._   
_And it makes me wonder._

_Your head is humming and it won't go, in case you don't know,_   
_The piper's calling you to join him,_   
_Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow, and did you know_   
_Your stairway lies on the whispering wind?_

_And as we wind on down the road_   
_Our shadows taller than our soul._   
_There walks a lady we all know_   
_Who shines white light and wants to show_   
_How everything still turns to stone._   
_And if you listen very hard_   
_The tune will come to you at last._   
_When we all are one and one is all_   
_To be a rock and not to roll._

_And she's buying a stairway to heaven._

As the song finished, the group noticed that they were out of the stairs and in The Overthere.

* * *

_"Stairway to Heaven"_ by Led Zeppelin

* * *

_Wishmaker1028: I love that song. It just matched the area that they were in so perfectly! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box_


	14. Chapter 14

White clouds as far as the eye could see was the best way to describe The Overthere. Luvbi was surprised that no one was there to greet them but assured them that her father's shrine was just ahead.

Tippi commented, "I got a bad feeling about this..."

Luvbi stated, "Soon we shall meet with my father, Grambi. Be thou on thy best behavior."

"Whatever you say Luvbi," the heroes groaned in unison.

As they headed on their way to the shrine, they saw a Nimbi in trouble with a few enemies. The group quickly sprung into action as Luvbi attended to the Nimbi. The Nimbi told them that the enemies keep coming into The Overthere.

Luvbi's eyes widened as she commented, "Father knows of the Pure Heart's location... Father is in trouble!"

Mario stated, "We better get to Grambi's shrine and fast!"

Tippi added, "Right, let's move!"

Bowser looked up and saw some Nimbi frozen.

He groaned, "Hey, I think we got trouble over there."

Luigi replied, "Looks like it."

Peach responded, "Let's unfreeze him."

Mario and Bowser nodded as they blew fire on the Nimbi, freezing him from his icy prison.

He stated, "Oh, thank thee! It is as though thou hast brought me back to life! Hold a moment. What am I doing hither? Who am I?! Where am I?! Do I have...amnesia? Ah, what to do!"

Luvbi explained, "That's Blubi, though thou is acting most strange."

Peach replied, "We must do something but this area is too huge!"

Mario responded, "Then it's time we split up! Peach will cover the west. Bowser, you and Tippi cover the east. Luigi, take the south. Luvbi will stay here with Blubi. I'll cover north. We'll meet back here in an hour to cover the north together if we hadn't found anything."

Peach commented, "Sounds good to me."

Luigi nodded in agreement and said, "Me too."

Bowser groaned, "Aw, what do I have to go with the bug?"

Tippi pointed out, "The pixl ain't too thrilled either."

With that, the group split up and went in different directions. Even though Bowser wasn't too thrilled not going with Peach, he knew that something had to be done. After freeing a frozen Nimbi, Bowser and Tippi continued east. Luigi was in the south as he found a whole bunch of Nimbi's frozen.

"This shouldn't take long," he stated, making an electric hammer.

As Luigi chipped away at the ice, he wiped his brow, finally breaking the ice. The Nimbi inside smiled.

He said, "Whoa! Thank thee for thine help! My given name is Whibbi! I owe thee for that one! Thou art super!"

Luigi smiled and replied, "Thank you..." He paused and asked, "Can you tell me if Grambi is alright?"

Whibbi explained, "I am sorry... I could not stop yon beast from entering Grambi's shrine. And the fiends wrecked the bridge once they crossed it... Help cannot reacheth him."

"Damn it," Luigi cursed under his breath. He rubbed his eyes as he added after a moment, "Okay, we still have a chance to repair the bridge and get to Grambi..."

Whibbi replied, "To rebuilt it, thou must find Rebbi, Blubi, and Yebbi, and get their three orbs. Once thou has them all, we can rebuild the bridge."

Luigi responded, "Well, we know where Blubi is and who he is. Now the only other problem is to find Rebbi and Yebbi."

Speaking of which, at that current moment - Mario had joined Peach and found Yebbi.

Mario said, "I never expected to be here."

Peach questioned, "Why not?"

Mario shrugged as he answered, "Cause of the things that I done. I knew where I would wind up after - as you guys say - after my game be over."

Peach lifted his chin up and stated, "That's not true. You are turning things around, Mario. You and I along with Luigi, and Tippi would be here in The Overthere. Bowser would be in The Underthere."

Mario chuckled at that as Peach giggled, kissing Mario's cheek. Mario blushed. Maybe the queen was right. Maybe there was hope for him. Meanwhile, the king of koopas looked generally annoyed at the whole situation.

He complained, "I hate this! I wind up with the bug and she winds up with my former son!"

Tippi groaned and stated, "To be fair, he WAS your son."

Bowser shot back, "Yeah but Peach is MY wife!"

"In a shot gun marriage that wasn't real and was only a ploy by Blumiere - er - Count Bleck in order to summon the Chaos Heart," Tippi replied.

Bowser looked down and responded, "I know that but that was the first time I actually got close - ever since my wife was killed..."

Tippi perked up at this and asked, "Wife? What wife?"

Bowser did not answer her, for he kept moving. Tippi sighed, following him. After getting the orbs (which they had no idea why they needed them), they headed back to Blubi. Luigi did the same and told the others what needed to be done. After reminding Blubi of who he was, they got the final orb and headed back to Whibbi. The Nimbis quickly got to work and rebuild the bridge. The bridge turned out to be a rainbow color.

Luvbi commented, "Verily, now we can saveth my father! Let us make haste!"

With that, the group of seven crossed the bridge to get to Grambi's shrine.

After getting to Grambi's shrine, Mario saw that a skeleton with a spike on his head and a spiky staff in hand was block their pathway. He refused to move and more skeletons - Skeletobits - came over. Rebbi came over with an army of Nimbis. The two armies clash and the team ran across the battle to get to shrine. They opened the door and saw a rather old Nimbi there - with a blue like dragon right next to him.

Luvbi went over to her father and asked, "Oh...no! Father! Father! Art thou all right?"

Grambi answered, weakly, "Luvbi... Thou should not have come. Flee...from here..."

The dragon chuckled and commented, "A touching scene, to be sure."

Everyone looked at the dragon as Grambi barely managed to stand.

Peach stated, "You must be the source of those guys escaping from The Underwhere."

"A pleasure to meet your acquaintance, I assure you. My name is Bonechill," Bonechill introduced.

Luigi whispered, "Bonechill?"

Bonechill stated, "Yes. I am something of an evil celebrity in certain circles of The Underwhere."

Luvbi hissed, "That may be, but my father shall never give you the Pure Heart! So givest up!"

Mario groaned, "I hate Shakespeare talk..."

Bonechill smirked as he questioned, "Oh, you dear, ignorant child... You really don't know a thing, do you? How charming."

Luvbi questioned, "Wh-what dost thou mean?!"

Bonechill explained, "I speak of the Pure Heart... And I speak of you, Luvbi... IT IS YOU!"

* * *

_Wishmaker1028: Cliffhanger! Got to love those. (No, not really.) Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	15. Chapter 15

Luvbi blurted out, "What...sayest thou?"

Bowser huffed, "Yeah, start talking freezy."

Bonechill explained further, "The Pure Heart was hidden ingeniously to keep it away from evil sorts like me... Grambi...changed the Pure Heart into a Nimbi...that he called his own daughter! Oh, priceless! You really think Grambi pays an once of attention to you out of love?"

Luvbi shook her head, not believing a word that Bonechill was saying, and defended, "Th-that's... No... Thou liest! Father! Sayest something!"

Grambi was so badly hurt that he couldn't say anything. Tippi instructed Luvbi to get Grambi out of the room so that they can battle Bonechill. After defeating the blue dragon, Luvbi came back with Grambi - who was still very hurt.

Grambi commented, "Thou...hast done a fine job... Thou hast saved our realm..."

Luvbi questioned, "Father... The words of that thing...were lies, yea? Thou and Mother art my parents?"

Grambi started to answer, "Well... Luvbi..."

Just then, Queen Jaydes came in.

She told Luvbi, "I had not received word of your safe arrival, so I came looking... Are you well?"

Luvbi asked, "Speakest to me now, Mother. Father and thee... Art thou verily my parents?"

Queen Jaydes looked surprised as she answered, "Wait a minute, why do you... WHAT?!"

Luvbi questioned again, "Prithee, Mother. Speakest the truth to me."

Queen Jaydes turned away as she said nothing at first and then said, "Luvbi... You... You are not really our child."

Luvbi was in shock as she stated, "...So it is...true..."

Queen Jaydes explained, "The Pure Heart was always in danger of falling into the hands of evil, darling. So Grams and I decided to transform it into a shape that no one would suspect..."

Luvbi looked down and filled in the blanks, "And that was...me?"

Suddenly, a flash of light surrounded Luvbi as the shape of the Pure Heart surrounded her. The heroes gasped in total surprise.

Queen Jaydes asked, "What...was that?"

Grambi explained, "The Pure Heart doth struggle against the Luvbi identity... It seeketh its true form. It doth sense someone nearby worthy of possessing it. It must be these fair folk..."

Luvbi looked over at Luigi specifically and questioned, "So, uh... Ha ha... Thou sayest I am meant to be with him... He verily is...my prince?"

Luigi answered, "I'm not your prince, Luvbi. But you are welcomed over here with my friends and I - as the Pure Heart - or as yourself."

Luvbi gave a small smile but then frowned as she stated, "Fine. I shall return to my Pure Heart form...and I shall go with Mario and his friends..."

Grambi asked, "Thou art certain? If thou turnest back into the Pure Heart, the Nimbi known as Luvbi...will cease to exist."

Luvbi answered, "Nay, I perhaps I already have... I remember being the Pure Heart now, in truth. And the world would end if I did not do it, is this not so? So I should just... Wait... Why do I explain myself to thee?! Thou art not my real father, so QUIET!"

Grambi blurted out, "Wh-what?!"

Luvbi hissed, "To think of all the times thou hast scolded me! Thou didst KNOW I was not long for this world! Why didst thou not let me have fun?! Nay! Instead, I suffered an angry fake father and a nagging fake mother! I had no life! How dost thou plan to make that up to me?!"

Queen Jaydes lectured, "Luvbi!"

Grambi snapped, "Sayest thou what thou wilt to me, but talketh not to thy mother that way! Perhaps thy sass shall end once thou changest forms! What dost thou wait for?"

Luvi snapped back, "Oh, giveth me a break! I must do it whether thou wish or not! It shall be a RELIEF!"

Grambi replied, "Thou art an ungrateful brat! Dost thou not recall when I lingered by thy ill bedside?"

Luvbi responded, "I scoff at thy lingering! Why dost thou not giveth me back the present I bought with my saved allowance!"

Grambi demanded, "What madness doth spew from thy lips?! Who GAVETH thee that allowance?! And thou didst lie to get the money, too! Thou didst pretend to buy schoolbooks!"

Luvbi looked down and commented, "How dost thou DARE to lecture on lying! And why dost thou think I lied?! I thought that Mother and thee... I thought... Thou wouldst...be happy... The pair of thee... Thou are not my real parents... I... I... I hate thee..."

Queen Jaydes spoke, "...that's enough, Luvbi. It is true that we created you as a means of protecting the Pure Heart... But Grams and I came to love you as a true daughter. We wanted to be with you for all time, to protect you. You became a part of us. Perhaps we were wrong to create you...and if we only caused pain, we apologize."

Luvbi stated, "Oh, Mother... Thou needst not apologize... My dear mother... Thank thee..." Another flash of light caught their attention as she added, "The Pure Heart doth wish to assume to its original form..."

"Luvbi," said Grambi.

Luvbi pleaded, "Tippi... Takest good care of the real me. And...savest the world, yea? Such is my final wish, so if thou dost not do it, thou art most unkind!"

Tippi replied, "I understand..."

Luvbi turned back to the queen and king and added, "Father... Mother... Fare thee well... I am sorry...for lying earlier. Because in truth... I... I love thee...both..."

Both Queen Jaydes and Grambi looked touched as they all watched Luvbi turn back into the Pure Heart - as the silence in the room became nothing but deafening...

* * *

Back in Count Bleck's castle, all of the minions were gathered together and Count Bleck was with Nastasia.

The count said, "WHAT?! ...Spat Count Bleck in utter disbelief. Surely this news cannot be true! The heroes still live?"

Dimentio stated, "Aha ha ha. Oh, I'm afraid so, my count. In fact, they will be here before long."

O'Chunks questioned, "Whut?! Izzat true, then?! What're we doin' twiddlin' our biscuits 'ere?! Count Bleck! Lemme go throw 'em a nice welcome party... I'll bring the punch!"

Mimi added, "Ooh, I wanna party with those party poopers, too! Wait up, O'Chunks! Mimimimimi!"

With that, the two minions headed out.

Dimentio responded, "Well, I'm not one to miss a party... Oh but wait one moment... Dear Count... Does the name Blumiere ring a bell?"

Hearing that name, both Count Bleck and Nastasia perked up in shock.

Count Bleck demanded, "Where did you hear that name, Dimentio?!"

Dimentio explained, "Oh, the mustache man's Pixl went on and on. She said, _"I must stop Blumiere."_ But I suppose there's no reason to pay any mind to the ramblings of a Pixl... Ciao for now, my count."

With that, Dimentio left as Count Bleck and Nastasia were still in shock.

Nastasia spoke first, "Count Bleck! If... Um... If that Pixl is who you think it is... There's still time! You can still stop the prophecy from destroying everything! Yeah, because if that is her... If she's alive, you have to stop all of this!"

Count Bleck explained, "You know not what you are saying, Nastasia. The prophecy can no longer be stopped by Count Bleck. No one can stop it."

Nastasia stated, "Yeah, I'm on board with what you're saying...but there must be a way. There must... Lord Blumiere!"

Count Bleck chuckled and replied, "The man known as Blumiere died long ago. Now there is only Bleck! The Dark Prognosticus's choice to fulfill the prophecy! Nothing more!"

Nastasia started to protest, "But..."

Count Bleck interrupted, "Come to Count Bleck, heroes... If you hope to save these worlds, then come..."

The only thing Nastasia heard as she left was Count Bleck cackling evilly.

* * *

"Blumiere, my son, don't! Even your ancestors could not handle that dark book... If you open it, there's no telling what might happen!"

"I do not care, Father! A world without her is empty. A LIFE without her is empty. Speak, Dark Prognosticus! Teach your dark history! I await your command! BLEH HEH HEH! BLECK!"

"Blumiere... What have you done?"

"Silence! The first prophecy beckons. I will erase every inch...of this blasted world!"

"Blu-Blumiere! Don't do this! Blumiere!"

"Blumiere is no more! I am Count Bleck! And no one shall stand in my way! BLEH HEH HEH! BLECK!"

* * *

Tippi groaned, out of it, "No! Blumiere! You mustn't! Darling... How could you... Oh... Darling... You... Why..."

Peach called, "Tippi, wake up! Wake up!"

Mario commented, "I can't believe this is happening again!"

Luigi helped the queen, a bit confused, "C'mon, Tippi. Snap out of it!"

Bowser stated, "She must be remembering something..."

Tippi finally came out of it as everyone asked her questions. When she denied that she was remembering something, she quickly changed the subject and said that they should tell Merlon the news. When they got to Merlon's, he seemed very pleased.

He commented, "So... We have gathered all the Pure Hearts and all five of the heroes, it seems..."

Bowser stated, "Now we just stomp this Count Bleck guy and call it a day!"

Peach added, "I fear for the poor people of this world who must continue to look at the sky and worry. We must act quickly and ease their hearts and minds!"

Luigi replied, "We are ready, Merlon."

Mario responded, "And ready to battle!"

Tippi was awfully quiet and Merlon picked up on this.

Merlon asked, "What troubles you, Tippi?"

Tippi looked at her old friend and answered, "The prophecy... Do we really have to destroy Count Bleck to stop it from happening?"

Merlon stated, "Much of the dark prophecy has already come to pass...but stop it we must. It was by Count Bleck's hand that the Chaos Heart was summoned, bringing this peril. Without him, the prophecy's power will wither, and all worlds can avoid their ends."

Tippi remotely replied, "Yes... I suppose you're right... I guess we always knew that, didn't we..."

Merlon got concerned and asked, "Tippi? What's the matter, huh? My dear... Was there something between you and this Count Bleck?"

Tippi lied, "Um... No, nothing..."

Luigi seemed unsure about this as he stated, "You know, Tippi, whatever is going on - you can always tell us."

Tippi said nothing but seemed to havered her wings in understandment.

Peach whispered, "Mario, I don't know. Tippi has been acting rather strange."

Bowser added, also whispering, "Even for a bug."

Mario responded, whispering, "Let's leave her to her thoughts right now. She'll come to us - once she's ready."

With that, our heroes left for Flopside and put the final Pure Heart (the one that was once Luvbi) into the final Heart Pillar. On top of Flopside Tower appeared a black door - the door to Castle Bleck. Norlem came over to them.

He commented, "So the time has come... Heroes... The last door is at the top of Flopside Tower in the center in town! I'll go ahead and wait there for you... Once you've prepared for battle that waits beyond that door, come to me..."

Norlem headed off as everyone split up and started to get the items and things they needed to get for the final battle.

* * *

_Wishmaker1028: It's almost final battle time! Almost. We still got a story to tell. Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	16. Chapter 16

When the heroes made it to the top of Flopside Tower, Nolrem was there waiting for them.

Nolrem commented, "This is the final door. Eight Pure Hearts versus the Dark Prognosticus... Castle Bleck awaits."

Merlon arrived and stated, "There was something on the last page of the Light Prognosticus... _'Only those that not have abandoned hope can turn back the prophecy of doom. They walk forward into the future, no matter how dark and uncertain it may be'_."

Nolrem replied, "You have fought all this way because you believed the future could be bright... I can't go through this door with you, but I send you with all the hope in my heart."

Merlon responded, "I know that you can do it. I, too, believe it in my heart."

Mario nodded and said, "That's appreciated."

Peach stated, "Yes, thank you both."

Luigi replied, "Leave it to us!"

Bowser huffed, "Are we gonna group-hug? Enough prep talks, gramps! I'm doing this for ME!"

Merlon turned to the Pixl and commented, "Tippi... I don't know what is in your mind, but... If this is too hard for you, please feel free to stay behind."

Tippi stated, "No... I'm going. I've decided. I must do this!"

Merlon replied, "Tippi... If your memory...returns... Tippi, you've changed much. You've grown so strong... So! Be sure to return safely to me!"

Tippi responded, "I will, Merlon. Let's go! Let's defeat Count Bleck! Let's save all these worlds from destruction!"

Everyone nodded as they went through the final door that lead to Castle Bleck. Upon seeing the eerie castle, the heroes shivered at the rather depressing site.

Tippi stated, "At last, we're finally here at Castle Bleck."

Bowser replied, "Don't you run, Bleck! Your face is about to feel the burn!"

Peach responded, "Let's get moving, shall we?"

"Right," said Luigi.

"Let's go!" Mario commented, taking the lead.

With that, the group of five went into Castle Bleck and started to slowly go through the castle. Eventually, they got to a room a voice caught their attention.

"HARBLE-DEH!"

Our heroes took a look and saw O'Chunks in the room with them.

Tippi whispered, "Ah crap."

O'Chunks commented, "Slap me down with a slab o' mutton, I never would o' thought yeh'd make it 'ere! I'll tell yeh this, though, yeh shouldn't 'ave been such a fork in me rumpus! Now I 'ave to hit yeh with the full force o' me chunks!"

Bowser blew a raspberry and stated, "That's big talk from the chump who gets stomped again...and AGAIN!"

O'Chunks got mad and yelled, "'OW DARE YEH!"

Bowser came over to him as he added, "You heard me! You're goin' down, chunky boy!"

O'Chunks replied, "WHAT?! 'Ow about provin' it, then! Right 'ere, yeh an' me! Wrasslin' match o' the ages!"

Bowser responded, "Bring it, beardo! I'll take you on alone! I got all the sweet stomping you need, right here!"

Peach questioned, "Bowser, are you sure?"

Bowser nodded and answered, "Don't you worry. I've had egg-salad sandwiches chunkier than this guy."

Luigi stated, "Then take the win, Bowser."

Mario added, "Just be careful."

Bowser seemed to have nodded as the two warriors started to fight. Eventually, Bowser won the fight.

O'Chunks commented, "'Ow could yeh be chunkier than I? Yer naught but a bloomin' turtle! 'Ow can I go on livin' with the shame o' it all? 'Ey, Bowser? Let me keep my dignity as me game ends. Finish me quick!"

Bowser stated, "Hey, there's no shame in being smacked down by a huge, studly boss!"

Just then, an earthquake caught their attention.

O'Chunks questioned, "What's that shakin'?"

The ceiling had started to come down on the two of them, capturing the group's attention.

Tippi yelled, "The ceiling is coming down!"

Before the ceiling could crush the group, O'Chunks managed to stop it. Bowser was surprised about this and decided to hold up the ceiling with O'Chunks. After much protest from the group, Bowser convinced them to move on towards Count Bleck. Eventually the group had left and the last sound they heard - was no sound at all.

* * *

With heavy hearts and unable to grieve, the group continued on their way to Count Bleck. They all couldn't understand why Count Bleck was allowing his own castle - and himself to be destroyed.

Luigi commented, "It just doesn't make sense!"

Peach stated, "You're right about that so what kind of evil plan is this? Doesn't seem like a very good one."

Mario responded, "I happen to agree."

Tippi told them, "Blumiere... So it really is you... Ahem, uhh... Let's just keep moving. We need to find Count Bleck soon."

As they ran through the castle - they actually ran into Merlon.

Merlon commented, "Oh ho ho! You've finally arrived!"

Tippi questioned, "Merlon? What are you doing here?"

Merlon answered, "I found a fascinating passage in the Light Prognosticus, so I rushed here to tell you!"

Peach whispered, "Something seems fishy here..."

Luigi whispered, "I happen to agree."

Mario asked, "What is the passage?"

Merlon answered, "To get to Count Bleck, it seems you must hit this totally unsuspicious block! So why don't you give it a jolly o' whack?"

Mario looked around the room and saw that there was no other way out. Reluctantly, he hit the block.

Merlon started to say, "Tee hee! What a bunch of..."

At that moment, the four heroes and the rainbow pixl fell into a pit.

Merlon turned into Mimi and finished, "SUCKERS!"

Tippi commented, "Well, we fell into that one..."

"C'mon, let's get back up there," Luigi replied.

Mario responded, "Right, Mimi needs to learn a lesson."

Peach said, "Sounds good to me."

With that, everyone headed back up to where they once were. After getting past some pits (tricks thanks to Mimi), they got into another room and saw Merlee.

Merlee said, "How magnificent, you have arrived! I saw in the stars you would survive. Heroes, do not flee! For I am the lovely and mysterious Merlee! My beauty and the stars led you here. Rest now, for you have nothing to fear!"

Tippi asked, "Um... Are you really Merlee?"

Merlee answered, "Whatever is it that you imply? How could anyone wonder if it is I? Look at this lovely aura glow, does it not tell you all you need to know?"

Mario whispered, "Not really..."

Merlee added, "Ahhh... I will now ask you questions for thee; the answers will hold your future's key. And you must answer each and every query honestly and fairly! Here we go! Time to start the show!"

After asking them some questions, they went ahead and whatever they answered - they ran into.

Luigi stated, "Looks like that was a trap too."

Mario replied, "Which is why I responded with easy answers."

Peach responded, "That was really smart, Mario."

Mario blushed as the group entered another room. Merlee was there and she looked mad.

She commented, "What are you trying to pull?! IMPOSSIBLE!" In an instant, she turned into Mimi and added, "I put everything you hate in there! How'd you get through all that icky stuff?! Unless...you bad people were LYING!"

Peach responded, "How dare you lecture us?! You were just pretending to be Merlon and Merlee. Talk about a dirty trick! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Mimi looked at her and replied, "Ashamed...of myself? I like getting what I want, so I do whatever I need to get it. You're the one that's always having to get rescued by boys. THAT'S embarrassing! Golly, you sure are a lot of talk when you have your bodyguard to protect you!"

Luigi started to say, "Why I oughta..."

Peach held him back and stated, "No, Luigi. Let me handle this." She turned to Mimi and stated, "Very well, Mimi. If you insist, I'll give you what you so richly deserve."

Luigi stammered, "Q-Queen Peach! You can't, you have to be protected!"

Peach turned to them and replied, "No, I don't need to be protected. You need to go ahead and stop Count Bleck! So stay out of this! I am a QUEEN, and she has thrown mud at my dignity! You two leave me be! UNDERSTOOD?!"

Luigi nodded and backed away from the mushroom queen. Mario was too frightened to say or do anything as he joined Luigi. _'Note to self, never piss off Peach,'_ he thought.

Mimi provoked, "Awww... The pretty widdle queen wants to face me all alone? Boy, it sure would be sad if your bodyguard had to cry all over your spilled peaches!"

With that, Mimi turned into her spider form and the two of them started to battle. Eventually, Peach won the fight.

She panted and said, "I d-did it.."

Mimi commented, "I don't...get it... I got beat by a...queen...?"

Mario and Luigi came over, congratulating Peach for her victory. Mimi had returned back to normal, very hurt.

Peach mocked, "Oh, what's the matter, little girl? Did I spank Mimi a little too hard?"

The tremors were getting worse as Mario, Luigi, and Tippi crossed the room. Peach was about to do the same but Mimi wasn't following.

Mimi whispered, "I can't believe I lost..."

Peach stated, "Mimi... You can't stay here. Go find somewhere safe."

Mimi huffed, "Yeah, right... Like you care!"

Another tremble got Mimi thrown off her feet. Peach quickly reacted and grabbed Mimi. The tremor made the door on the other side shut close. Luigi tried the door and it didn't budge. Mario tried it himself repeatedly. But when he couldn't get it open, he started to cry. Luigi slowly placed his hand on his shoulder, trying not to cry himself.

He softly told him, "She would want us to press on, Malleo."

The red clad man sniffled as he quietly nodded, moving on with just Tippi and Luigi.

* * *

_Wishmaker1028: And then there were two! Can Mario and Luigi save the day together? Will they be able to finally talk out their long awaited brother-ship? Only one way to find out! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	17. Chapter 17

After losing Peach and Bowser to O'Chunks and Mimi; Mario trudged on with only Tippi and Luigi by his side.

Tippi commented, "The power of The Void is growing. I can feel it. The Chaos Heart is close, now... The end is almost here... We must hurry!"

"Right," said the two remaining heroes as they both nodded.

With that, they continued to proceed through the castle more. However, as they got into the castle further, Dimentio's clones started to attack them. Going through mirrors and such, our heroes entered a room.

A voice said, "Aha ha ha ha. So... You've made it here at last."

The two heroes turned and saw Dimentio.

"Dimentio," Mario breathed.

Dimentio perked up and stated, "Oh, but...what's this? You seem to be missing the ravishing queen and the arm flailer."

Tippi responded, "Dimentio... We don't have time to trade barbs with you... Move out of the way!"

Dimentio replied, "Ahh, I see. You're in a hurry. Allow me to get out of your way, then..." Just then, Dimentio disappeared and added, "Just after you defeat me, ah ha ha. You've proven to be worthy foes in the past, so I'm not going to make it easy. You'll have to come get me first. It'll be like a game of tag...with magic!"

Luigi mumbled, "This guy is getting me mad."

After chasing Dimentio through several worlds, they finally managed to catch up to him.

Dimentio asked, "Enjoying my game of tag?"

Luigi answered, "Hey! Stop messing around and fight us for real!"

Dimentio stated, "Messing around? Oh, no. Magic is always a serious matter. I am always deadly serious. I have been watching you. You are the only ones who can stand up to Count Bleck. So...I have a favor to ask. Will you help me...destroy the count?"

Mario questioned, "What are you talking about? You want to betray him?"

Dimentio answered, "Betray him? Ah ha ha ha. Oh, no. It is Count Bleck who has betrayed ME! He said he would destroy all worlds and create a new, perfect world in their place. But he was lying! He plans to obliterate every world, and then keep them all in ruin."

Everyone was in shock by this.

Tippi said, "...I can't believe it..."

Dimentio added, "I've always known about his nefarious goal. But I could never hope stop him on my own. I feigned loyalty to him as I searched for someone who could defeat him with me! Well, you see... That's why I sent you to The Underwhere to fix the Pure Heart. And why I freed a man to reunited with his brother... Now do you see?"

Mario and Luigi both looked at each other, almost as if they were absorbing Dimentio's information.

Tippi broke the silence and asked, "You've...been helping us all this time?"

Dimentio answered, "Ah, you've got me pegged. Now, how about you return the favor? I'll give you the power you need to fight Count Bleck... Just fight by my side!"

Mario stated, "No way, Dimentio."

Luigi replied, "Yeah, we don't exactly trust you! So you can forget it!"

Dimentio commented, "For defying me, I'll end your games. I think I'll start with the green one. The shag upon his lip will make a fine trophy."

Luigi hissed, "SHAG?! This mustache is all LUIGI! Leave this one to me, Mario! You run ahead! You've got worlds to save! You don't have time to fight this baddie! Don't let Bowser and Peach's sacrifices be for nothing! Or...mine, either!"

Mario started to protest, "Now hold on a minute..."

Luigi turned to him and stated, "I have to do this, Malleo. He insulted me. Now I'm gonna insult his face. I have the power to do this, being the queen's bodyguard so I can hold him off as long as I can." Mario was near tears as Luigi finished, "Go and save all worlds...bro..."

Time around Mario seemed to stop as he absorbed what Luigi said. It echoed in his ears as he walked away from them, in a trance like state. Did that really just happen?

Dimentio said, "Ah ha ha. How tender. I just squeezed out a tear. Letting your brother go on ahead. And if he somehow manages to defeat Count Bleck...all the better! And so I strike, like an unseen dodgeball in an echoing gymnasium!"

Just like that, the two started to fight. Within a matter of minutes, Luigi defeated Dimentio.

Luigi pumped his fist and commented, "Yes!"

Dimentio stated, "I... I cry uncle! Mercy! UNCLE, I SAY!"

Luigi replied, "Had enough, Dimentio? I didn't need anyone to take you on."

Dimentio responded, "I-I see that now... Your power is formidable... Which is exactly why I can't let you fall into Count Bleck's velvet-lined gloves..."

A few minutes later, the only thing the two of them heard was total and deafening silence. Mario shed several tears, heartbroken. Tippi sniffled, realizing how hard this must've been on Mario. He looked up at her, tears in his eyes. Not a word was spoken as Mario had to continue on - all alone except for the rainbow pixl...

"Bro..." He whispered, wishing he could've said it earlier.

* * *

_"...finally I got you. And soon, the Chaos Heart...will be mine..."_

* * *

_A frigid wind blew through the dim and drafty corridors of Castle Bleck. Bowser, Peach, and Luigi, were all gone. Mario was the only hero left. It was up to Mario to stop the dark prophecy. Every world hung in the balance. What thrilling conclusion awaited our hero? Mario ran to the count's inner sanctum, his mustache fluttering in the breeze..._

* * *

Tippi commented, rather quietly, "So it's just us left now, isn't it? It reminds me of the first time we met..."

Mario sadly stated, "I miss them too, Tippi..."

Tippi fluttered her wings as she replied, "I know... I'm so sorry, Mario. I promised you that I would help you find your friends... And now... All of them are gone forever..."

Mario rubbed the back of his head as he responded, "I really don't think anyone could end Luigi, Peach, and Bowser's games. I believe that they are still alive."

Tippi questioned, "Think so?"

Mario didn't know if it was hope or wishful thinking but he nodded and explained, "Know so."

With an utter silence, Mario and Tippi continued through the castle. Eventually, after getting out of a long and confusing maze, they got to the count's room.

Tippi commented, "I feel... I feel something very, very powerful... Is it the Chaos Heart?"

After hearing some chuckling, the two of them saw of them saw Count Bleck in the room.

He stated, "I see you've come at last! So you really are the hero of the Light Prognosticus."

"You," Mario hissed.

Count Bleck stated, "But you are far too late to stop the Dark Prognosticus and me...Count Bleck! All worlds will soon end. Come to grips with that now, for you cannot stop it. I suggest you make yourself comfortable and enjoy this one, final spectacle!"

Tippi questioned, "But...why? Do you really want to destroy everything? Why would you do this?! How...COULD you do this?!"

Count Bleck explained, "Count Bleck does not care about any world! They are all meaningless. Better that I destroy them! Better yet, I shall make it as if they never existed at all!"

Tippi asked, "If the worlds have no meaning, was our meeting meaningless as well? Answer me, Blumiere!"

Count Bleck lowered his hat over his eyes and explained, "You know the answer, dear Timpani... Count Bleck does not have to tell you... But the hour has grown late. You should know that by now."

Tippi whispered, "Blumiere... My love, Blumiere... Or rather, Count Bleck... The only way we can stop you this is to defeat you... And that is exactly why Mario and I here... To stop this."

Count Bleck chuckled as he replied, "Very well! But I will also do what I must! Count Bleck is the deleter of worlds! My fate is written in the Dark Prognosticus! Do no think for a moment that I will hesitate to strike you down. ALL NOW ENDS!"

Tippi wept, "Blumiere... My Blumiere..."

Mario looked at her and questioned, "Boyfriend?"

Tippi answered, sniffling, "Fiance."

Mario blurted out, "What?! Really?! Him?! How?!

Tippi stated, sniffling, "I'll explain later, right now, we have to stop him!"

With a nod, Mario quickly went into battle. However, none of the attacks that Mario dealt out did absolutely nothing.

Count Bleck commented, "How laughable! Is that all the heroism you can muster? Let me show you true power!"

Tippi stated, "Our attacks...aren't doing anything! He's being shielded by the Chaos Heart."

Mario replied, "I noticed!"

The red clad plumber went back to the battle and yet again - none of his attacks were working. Eventually, Count Bleck warped away from them and shook his head.

He said to them, "You can't so much as tug on the cape of Count Bleck! You have failed!"

Tippi turned to Mario and stated, "Mario, your attacks aren't working at all..."

Count Bleck replied, "Bleck! I expected more potency from the hero of prophecy! I will watch your game end, and then your precious worlds will end soon after!"

Suddenly, a purple mist came into the room - covering Count Bleck.

Tippi questioned, "Is this it? Is this...the end?"

* * *

_Wishmaker1028: Well this can't be good! Nope, not at all! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	18. Chapter 18

"Oh, COME ON! You're giving up already?"

Mario perked up at the familiar voice, spun around, and saw his team arriving. Each and every one of them had a scar or two on their body but other than that, they were all fine.

Mario breathed, "Guys!"

Bowser commented, "Come on! Man up a little! You never give up THIS easily!"

Count Bleck chuckled and stated, "So you ARE alive, then!"

Peach replied, "We would never let you destroy everything, you awful count!"

Luigi responded, "Yeah, you tell him, Peach! We aren't going to let you get away with this!"

Tippi questioned, "You're all here... But how?"

"I fell through the floor before I got flattened by the ceiling," Bowser answered.

Peach told Mario, "I fell through, too, and landed right on Bowser! It was a surprisingly soft landing..."

Luigi responded, "I don't know what even happened, Malleo. But we're all here now, so let's do this!"

Mario smiled as he said, with a few tears in his eyes, "Y-yeah!"

Count Bleck chuckled and commented, " _'When the four heroes are united...'_ It is all as foretold." Suddenly, a few flashes of light caught his attention. He added, "What... What's this?"

The four heroes started to glow white as Tippi watched in awe.

Peach asked, "What's happening to Count Bleck?"

"Forget Count Bleck, what's happening to us," Luigi questioned, looking down at his body.

Bowser started to answer, "It might be..."

Mario finished, "Might be? I think it is! The Pure Hearts!"

Just as suddenly, the exact same eight Pure Hearts appeared and destroyed the shield around Count Bleck.

Tippi quoted, " _'Four heroes unite, their hope burns forth light to shatter the walls of blight.'_ Just like Merlee said..."

Count Bleck stated, "So be it...says Count Bleck! But don't celebrate just yet. Your precious worlds aren't safe until my last breath! Let us finally end this! Now the true battle begins...with Count Bleck!"

With that, the four heroes and the rainbow pixl went into battle yet again. It took them awhile but eventually, they defeated the count. The Chaos Heart reacted, coming out of Count Bleck. The count warped himself down, his white cloak all dirtied up.

Count Bleck commented, "Ex...Excellent..."

At that moment, Nastasia came in.

"Um, Count," asked the assistant.

Count Bleck told the heroes, "You have won... Now finish Count Bleck... Dispatch me and the Chaos Heart will disappear. The prophecy will be undone..."

Tippi, finally having enough foolishness, flew over and asked, "Why does it have to end like this...?"

Count Bleck barely looked up at her as Nastasia trembled. It was oblivious that she was in a state of shock.

The count answered, "Timpani... When you vanished, I searched long for you. I never gave up looking... I searched and searched... But I never found you. Without you, the world held no meaning or joy... So I used the forbidden prophecy of the Tribe of Ancients to end all worlds. I wanted to destroy everything that took you away from me..."

The rainbow pixl softly stated, "But I am here now... No one can keep us apart anymore... Don't you see?"

Blumiere shook his head and replied, "It is too late. Count Bleck has done so much evil... It must end. Just knowing that you are still alive... And knowing that the world you still live in will continue... It gives me peace. I do not have long to live. You must end my game before The Void destroys all."

Timpani was in shock and responded, "But...we're finally together again..."

Nastasia turned around, saw something coming towards Blumiere, and yelled, "Count, look out!"

With that said, Nastasia threw herself in front of Blumiere. A powerful magical blast hit her in those moments, looking like it killed her.

A voice far away commented, "Silly assistant! Absorbing my attack to protect him? What an adorably hopeless gesture."

Everyone perked up at the voice as Dimentio flew over to them. Dimentio looked at the _'fallen'_ Nastasia disappointed.

He added, "I was about to give him the everlasting peace he so desperately wants!"

Timpani was surprised as she blurted out, "Dimentio?! You're...alive?"

Dimentio chuckled evilly as he replied, "Of course. This is my moment. Even if the count dies, the Chaos Heart won't disappear if I continue to control it! But I needed the power of the Pure Hearts to beat him... I couldn't do that on my own. So I had you do all of the sweaty labor for me. And you even used your Pure Hearts to defeat Count Bleck! If they make greeting cards to thank people with evil plans, I owe you one."

Timpani questioned, "What are you saying?!"

The jester explained, coldly, "I'm saying that you no longer have value to me, so I'm ending your ending your games. They're all yours, Mr. L!"

Mario took a fighting position, looking more than ready for a fight against the bandit.

Mario stated, "Finally, a rematch!"

"I don't think you want to battle Mr. L," Dimentio said coldly.

Mario started to ask, "What do you..." Just then, Dimentio snapped his fingers as Luigi rushed up to him _,_ going past Mario. He looked confused as he asked, "Weegie, what are you doing?"

Luigi stammered, flapping his arms, "I d-don't k-know, Malleo... I can't control myself! W-what's happening?!"

With a rainbow light, a floral sprout was on Luigi's head. Everyone gasped in shock.

Mario breathed, "L-Luigi?!"

Luigi shouted, coldly, **"I AM MR. L!"**

Everyone was in shock about this, even Mario. He just stared at Luigi for the longest time. As if by magic, he transformed into the bandit that was giving them all problems. Mario's whole body shook. Was he in disbelief? Was he angry? What was this feeling he was having right now? There were so many emotions swirling inside of him that it all came out in one tearful and loud outburst.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROTHER?!"

* * *

_Wishmaker1028: I can almost feel the tension in this! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	19. Chapter 19

As Timpani fluttered over Blumiere and the fallen Nastasia, Peach and Bowser looked at Mario in somewhat of a shock. Dimentio, however, was smirking up a storm.

"Oh? Now all of the sudden he's your brother?" Dimentio asked, mockingly. "When was this when he need it the most?"

Dimentio chuckled evilly as Mario's body was still shaking.

Peach hissed, "You terrible man!"

Bowser huffed, "Yeah, look what you did to my, er, Mario!"

Dimentio stated, "Oh my dear friends, do you not see what is before you?" He looked at Mr. L and added, "What I see before me is an undying minion that has loyalty to only me. And that will get me the Chaos Heart and the destruction of all worlds!"

Timpani fluttered her wings as she angrily stated, "You won't get away with this!"

Blumiere weakly added, "You shall answer to the four heroes..."

Dimentio chuckled evilly as he replied, "I believe I see only three."

Mr. L looked at Dimentio and asked, **"Dimentio, what is your bidding?"**

Dimentio answered, "Get Brobot ready, we must stomp these heroes at once."

Mr. L nodded as he tried to walk off but Mario caught his arm.

He started to say, "Lu..."

Mario was immediately cut off as a green electric ball of power got him in the chest and flung him into a wall rather hard.

"Mario!" Peach cried out, running over to him.

"Son!" Bowser also cried out, no longer caring.

Peach got Mario out of the wall and asked, worried, "Are you okay?"

Mario answered, a tad hurt, "Y-yeah but he caught me off guard."

Bowser stated, "Yeah, we noticed!"

Mario replied, "This whole thing has caught me off guard... Is Luigi really that strong?"

As Mr. L went to go get Brobot, Dimentio chuckled evilly a little bit.

The jester explained, "The Dark Prognosticus says he's the ideal host for the power of the Chaos Heart. And now I'm going to add in my own power into this spicy little concoction."

Blumiere demanded, "No... Stop!"

Dimentio waves his arms and teleported Blumiere, Timpani, and the knocked out Nastasia somewhere else. In an instant, he went into the robot to join Mr. L.

Mario stated, "This battle is mine!"

Peach whispered, "Mario..."

Bowser stated, "You can't do this alone!"

"I can and I will," Mario replied, "This is between my brother and me."

With that, Mario went into battle alone against the giant robot, Dimentio, and most of all - Mr. L. However, like with Count Bleck, none of Mario's attacks did nothing. Peach ran over and entered the fight.

She told Mario, "You can't face this alone! We have to do it together! It might hurt all of us to hurt Luigi...but we can't let them destroy all worlds!"

Dimentio stated, "It matters not. I am now invincible! There is nothing you can do! And now it is time for the destruction to begin... Let it begin with you, as you wallow in helplessness like upside-down turtles! L-POWER!"

Bowser ran over and replied, "We'll see about that. Mario ain't alone here!"

Mario looked touched at that as the three of them started to battle as a team.

* * *

Back in Flopside, Merlon and Nolrem were getting worried as the worlds all started to shake. Things were looking really bad...

* * *

In Dimension D; Timpani was still with the fallen Nastasia and Blumiere.

Timpani shouted, "We have to do something! We have to save Mario and the others!"

Blumiere pointed out, "We cannot. Without the Pure Hearts, there is no way to counter the Chaos Heart. All we can do is give up..."

Timpani stated, "What are you SAYING?! You promised that we would find happiness together! Was that all just a lie?!"

Blumiere replied, "It was no lie... But without the Pure Hearts, all worlds are doomed. What can we do?"

Timpani kissed Blumiere on the cheek and responded, "Blumiere, snap out of it! How can you think it can end here, after all we have suffered without each other? We found each other again because we stayed alive... How can you admit defeat?! I will not! I will not give up! You promised we'd find happiness. You PROMISED!"

"That's right, Count," said a voice.

Timpani and Blumiere spun around and saw Mimi and O'Chunks there.

Blumiere questioned, "My minions... How did you find us here?"

Mimi answered, "Gosh, I could follow your big smile anywhere, Count!"

O'Chunks stated, "Ah, she lies like a wee rug, this lass! Nastasia told us, Count. She said you'd come 'ere. Or... She said that she FELT you'd be here...or somethin' along those lines."

"Nastasia," Blumiere whispered, looking at his fallen assistant.

O'Chunks saw her and commented, "Talk about goin' the extra mile! She even sacrificed 'erself teh save yeh! Listen, Count, I promised me life as well, an' I'm not afraid teh live up teh it! So... Yeh gotta let me 'elp!"

Mimi added, "Yeah! I mean, there's no WAY Dimentio's getting away with this! He pulled a really dirty trick on you, but we'll always stick by your side!"

Blumiere lowered his hat over his eyes and replied, "My... My loyal minions..."

Suddenly, a flash of light caught their attention. The Pure Hearts that Mario and his team used on Blumiere were instantly revived.

Mimi asked, "What the...?"

Blumiere questioned, "Hmm... What is this? Pure...Hearts?! But why?"

Timpani answered, "Isn't it obvious, Blumiere? Pure Hearts are the very feelings of our souls. As long as we feel love, they live on! I will take these to Mario!"

With that, Timpani escaped - taking the Pure Hearts with her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mario and his friends were panting from all of the fighting that they were doing. Nothing seemed to be working.

Dimentio commented, "Hmph... Let's stop wasting time and finish this, shall we?"

Bowser questioned, "What do we do?"

Peach answered, "I'm not sure..."

Mario stated, "We got to come up with something quick...before we lose everything!"

Mr. L responded, **"Ciao, heroes!"**

Suddenly, flashes of light caught their attention. Pure Hearts appeared around the robot, freaking out Dimentio and Mr. L.

Dimentio asked, "What's going on?!"

Mr. L questioned, **"What's happening?!"**

Peach breathed, "The Pure Hearts? I thought we used them on Count Bleck."

Mario corrected, "Blumiere."

"Whatever," Bowser replied, rolling his eyes.

That's when the Pure Hearts took away the robot's invincibility. The heroes were restored to full health as Timpani flew over to help.

Timpani told them, "Now's our chance... The Pure Hearts gave us power! Let's get him!"

"Right," said the team.

With that, the heroes went into battle and started to attack Dimentio, Mr. L, and the robot without mercy. When the team dealt the final blow to the robot, it exploded. The robot head was in front of the heroes. Mr. L was knocked out but Dimentio was badly hurt.

Dimentio questioned, "How did you do it... How could I have lost with the power of Luigi and the Chaos Heart... And the prophecy... Has it been undone?!"

Peach answered, "I think your prophecy was wrong all along."

Mario added, "Yeah, there was no way that we were gonna let you destroy all worlds."

Bowser responded, "You believed your prophecy, and we believed in mopping the floor with you!"

Timpani commented, "Nothing is decided entirely by fate, you know... All things determine their destines. Good-bye now, Dimentio. We'll add a footnote to the prophecy about your failure."

Dimentio struggled, "You think this is the end? This isn't finished... You can't...stop this now... You can't escape... I've been saving one last surprise... Ah ha ha ha ha ha! Ciao!"

With that, the robot head exploded - destroying the robot head - ejecting the Chaos Heart and Mr. L - who instantly turned into Luigi. Mario ran over to Luigi, scooping up the badly hurt green clad bodyguard in his arms. The next thing that everyone knew, the Chaos Heart vanished.

* * *

_Wishmaker1028: Geese the tension is so thick, you can cut it with a knife! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	20. Chapter 20

Blumiere, Mimi, and O'Chunks came into the room. Everything was shaking and all worlds were still coming to their end. It was utter and total chaos in other worlds right now.

"It seems the end of all worlds is really upon us," said the former Count.

Timpani questioned, "So defeating Dimentio wasn't enough to stop it?"

Blumiere explained, "I thought the Chaos Heart would disappear if the person controlling it fell... Dimentio...must have left behind a shadow of his power to continue controlling it. It won't last long...but it may be enough to ensure the end of every world..."

Bowser huffed, "Oh, GREAT! So what do we do now?"

Blumiere stated, "There is only one thing left that we can do." With that, he created a big enough door for everyone to go through. He added, "This way!"

Everyone nodded and went through the door. Mario carried a knocked out Luigi in his arms. In this other door was the same chapel from before the craziness happened. Before anyone could say anything, Luigi groaned. Mario put him down gently, as the green clad bodyguard finally came to.

"B-bro?" Luigi weakly asked.

Mario nodded, tears in his eyes and answered, "Yes, bro. It's a-me."

Luigi looked at him, his eyes filled with tears as he barely whispered, "I'm sorry..."

"No," Mario replied, shaking his head. He knew Luigi remembered being Mr. L. _'My poor brother,'_ he thought, feeling terrible. He added, "I'm sorry. I should've told you how I felt sooner."

"M-Mario," Luigi wheezed, still hurt. "Y-you have to stop Dimentio..."

Blumiere stated, "That's why we are here, Luigi." He saw that the man that is Mr. L and frowned. Luigi's game was ending and it was ending quick. He couldn't let another innocent person die at the hands of him. Especially one that had just got his brother back. He turned to Timpani and asked, "Timpani... Do you still... Do you still love me?"

Timpani answered, "Yes, Blumiere. Of course I do."

Blumiere stated, "Then you must come with me."

O'Chunks spoke up, "'Ey, Count! What're yeh doin'?!"

Blumiere explained, "We will use the Pure Hearts again, this time to banish the Chaos Heart. All we need is true love... And that is something I am lucky to possess... But... With the Chaos Heart gone, the Pure Hearts and those linked to them... They may cease to exist..."

Mimi perked up and stated, sadly, "You mean you might go away? B-but I don't want you to go!"

Blumiere replied, "All of this is my fault. The price is mine to pay... I do not have long to live anyway. But you, Timpani... It pains me to know this may cut your game short... Still... There is no other way to end this."

Timpani responded, "I know, Blumiere... I know..."

"Timpani," Blumiere breathed.

"Don't say another word," Timpani commented, "As long as I am with you, nothing else matters."

Suddenly, the worlds trembled yet again. Blumiere and Timpani flew to the altar.

Blumiere whispered, "Timpani, I have an idea where we can banish the Chaos Heart and the Pure Hearts."

Timpani asked, "And where might that be, Blumiere?"

Blumiere stated, "I think Luigi is a good choice."

Timpani questioned, "What? Luigi? Why him? Surely Mario would be a better choice?"

Blumiere shook his head and explained, "Too many people would expect Mario to have the Purity Heart and target him. Luigi is less suspicious in villains eyes. He's not much of a threat to them. Plus, if he has both hearts in them, both powers will nullify each other and once Luigi passes along, so will the hearts." He paused as he made Timpani look at the dying man and added, "And I can't bare to see him parted from his brother again."

Timpani fluttered her wings as she breathed, "Me either."

Blumiere stated, "Then it is settled. We make the Pure Hearts the Purity Heart again and banish it into Luigi. Then we take the Chaos Heart and banish it into Mr. L." By this time, the two of them made it to the altar as he lowered his hat over his eyes and added, "There were so many things I wanted to say to you...but I could not find the words."

Timpani responded, "Oh, Blumiere... Only one thing matters to me now. I never had the chance to return your question... Blumiere... Do you still love me, as well?"

Blumiere replied, "Of course... I have thought about you every moment since you disappeared... But I have caused you so much suffering..."

Timpani confessed, "Perhaps...my life would have been more carefree without you, that is true."

Blumiere looked up and stated, "But, I had to be with you, Timpani. I will never apologize for that..."

Timpani smiled and replied, "I know, Blumiere. And I love you..."

"And I love you, Timpani," Blumiere responded, "Hundreds of thousands of years from now, that fact will not have changed."

Suddenly, the Pure Hearts surrounded them and the Chaos Heart. The ground started shaking and wedding bells started to ring.

Timpani and Blumiere both said, "I'll forever end my game with you..."

The destruction of all worlds automatically stopped and every world was instantly saved the minute the couple had said that. Even the destroyed Samurai Kingdom was restored as were all the lives lost there. The rainbow and black light of both hearts instantly went into Luigi when everyone was knocked out, reviving the green clad bodyguard.

* * *

"Timpani...do you remember that promise we made each other that day?"

"Yes, I remember... If there was a place where we could be happy together, we would find it."

"Will you come with me to that place now?"

"Blumiere... Of course... I will always be with you..."

* * *

"Mario?"

"..."

"Malleo?"

"..."

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! WAKE UP!"

Mario finally came to and saw that he and his team - plus O'Chunks, Mimi, and the fallen Nastasia - were all back in Flipside. Luigi helped his older brother to his feet.

"You okay, Malleo," Luigi asked, a bit worried.

"Yeah," Mario answered, "But happened?"

Peach stated, "I don't know, when I woke up, I was next to you and Luigi."

Bowser replied, "And I was off to the side with Mimi, O'Chunks, and Nastasia."

Nastasia was the next to wake, getting her glasses on.

O'Chunks commented, "Great leapin' bog monkeys! Nastasia, she draws breath once again lads! Nastasia! 'EY! Nastasia! Miracle o' miracles! GRA-GOOGLY-HEY-HOORAH!"

"Hmm," asked the assistant, "Um... I... I'm alive?"

Bowser looked up and said, "Hey, check it out!"

Everyone looked up at the sky and saw that The Void instantly closed. Merlon came over and told them that it was proof that the Prophecy of Destruction had not come to be. That's when he noticed something - Tippi, er, Timpani - was not with them.

Peach explained softly, "She and Count Bleck - er - Blumiere sacrificed themselves to stop The Void. And now probably headed for the Overthere to join Luvbi."

Bowser replied, "Which means...it's over..."

Luigi responded, "And they are gone forever."

"Um, no, they aren't," Nastasia said.

Mario looked at her as he asked, "What do you mean?"

"They, um, are still alive and now have their happiness," Nastasia explained.

After blubbering a bit; Merlon invited everyone to his house for snacks. Everyone headed out, knowing in their hearts that Timpani and Blumiere were now indeed happy - and in love. And in a dimension, a human Timpani and Blumiere were living out the rest of their days - forever and together. And two brothers were finally brothers again...

* * *

_Wishmaker1028: Do you think there should be a third installment based on the Dark Moon incident or something else? Let me know! So please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
